Cartoon Cartoon Ronpa
by TiffanyChan123
Summary: Courage is invited to C.N. Academy, a prestigious high school where only the best of the best can attend. But when he enters the school...He blacks out, only to wake up trapped in C.N. Academy. Along with fifteen other Cartoon Network characters they play a sadistic game where the only way out is to kill someone and not get caught. Cover Drawn by Yours Truly.
1. Prologue: Where it all started

"Eustace, are you sure that Courage will be okay? He can get very frightened sometimes, and we won't be there for him until 3:30 PM." Muriel said to her husband,

"I'm sure it'll be okay, besides, from what I've gathered, C.N. Academy has enough staff to help Courage, and a lot of friendly students, plus, it's the only academy from what I heard of anyway, to allow animals like dogs, cats, and birds, to become students. I'm sure it will be fine."

Muriel sighed, "Alright I'll call on my sweet little Courage." Courage was playing with a chew toy while sitting in a brown dog bed Muriel got for him, "Courage! Oh Courage! Where are you? Muriel's got something to tell you!" He heard, Courage whimpered a little, and came to Muriel's lap as fast as he could, she was sitting in the chair she usually was in.

"Now Courage, me and Eustace had just been informed that you are cordially invited to a special place." Courage got a little bit scared, could this be an invitation to a trap,could it have been sent by a madman, are they trying to get his parents captured?

"Settle down you stupid dog!" Eustace interrupted, "Muriel's trying to tell you something!" Muriel continued on, "You are being invited to a place called, C.N. Academy. A school that recruits the best high school students in their field, we heard it's filled with lovely students, calm, smart, and wonderful staff, and lot's of fun to be had!"

Courage's eyes widened, maybe it wasn't that bad, maybe he was going to go to a place, without something threatening his family for once, "Psst, Muriel." Eustace interviened, "You forgot his talent!"

"W-What talent?" Courage thought, "Well, your talent is-" Muriel was then interrupted by Eustace, "The Ultimate Scaredy-Cat!"

Courage...Well, wasn't surprised by this, Courage ever since he was a small pup, has always been, at least, a little bit cowardly, he was scared by all kinds of things, ranging from...Chickens from outer space, a magic tree from his home Nowhere Kansas, even his own shadow.

"Ohoho, I'm sure that you'll be in good hands-er paws in this school dear, besides...What's the worse that can happen?" Muriel said as she stroked Courage.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

"Have a nice time Courage," Muriel said, "we'll miss you!" Muriel walked away, with Courage waving goodbye.

Courage Gulped and thought, "Okay, you can do this, do as Muriel said and have a nice time!" he walked up to the entrance, the school was big, tall, and had a surprising amount of windows, but, all of them were shut, along with it's exterior walls being white.

It looked liked a prep school right out of a video game, cartoon or movie, or more accurately, a cartoon studio, and in big black and white letters on the arched entrance gate read. "C.N. Academy"

Then as soon as Courage was at the entrance he felt, strange, "W-what's happening?" He thought, he felt like the world was spinning around him, and then...The world went to black, and Courage fainted to the floor.

Courage started to move a little, he felt like he was strapped to a chair, then he woke up, he was in a classroom, the walls being a light yellow, his chair being blue with white legs, and discovered that the windows were closed possibly unable to open.

"O-okay, this is getting wierd," Courage said, he also noticed that there were fifteen other desks in the room, and behind the the row of desks was a clock with the academy's symbol, and a cork board with nothing on it.

Courage slowly got out of his seat, and walked over to the brown classroom door, it was open, he walked out, he was in an empty hall with white walls and a black and white checkered floor, it reminded him of a chess board, he then walked quickly through the hallway, passing a few doors, until finally he saw a huge red door, he opened it, he was in the school's auditorium, and then saw a crowd of fifteen other people.

* * *

"Jinkies!" A brunette haired girl with glasses and a turtleneck said, "We have a another student with us, so everyone, let's start introducing ourselves, okay?" some of the people beside Courage nodded. "I'm Velma Dinkley, the Ultimate Detective. Very nice to meet you Courage."

"I'm Francis Foster, but you can call me Frankie Foster for short, I'm the Ultimate Caretaker." the red haired girl standing next to Velma said.

"Hi! I'm Dee Dee! The Ultimate Ballerina!" the hyperactive blonde girl with pigtails said.

"And I'm Bubbles Utonium, the Ultimate Animal Whisperer! Here's hoping we have lots of fun! Your quite cute too!" the small blond girl said as she jumped up.

"Howdy, I'm Lazlo the Ultimate Camper." said the orange Spidermonkey.

"Good morning." the orange haired boy with glasses and a lab coat said. "I'm Dexter, the Ultimate Scientist, I see you've met my annoying sister Dee Dee." Courage nodded.

"Hi there friend!" the hyper blond boy in a sailor cap said. "I'm Flapjack, I'm the Ultimate Sailor, I love adventure, and most of all...CANDY!"

"He certainly is excited to be here." Courage thought.

"Hey there little pup, I'm Johnny Bravo, the Ultimate Womanizer." the man with big blond hair and muscles said. "I'm sure I'm gonna find some hot sexy ladies at this school, don't cha think?"

"Wait a second?" Courage thought. "There's a talent for being a Womanizer? Never really thought of that.."

"Don't forget about me!" the black haired boy in a mask said, "I'm Robin, the Ultimate Sidekick. I'm also the leader of the Teen Titans, heroes that protect Jump City, I also am the Batman's Sidekick, how cool is that?! So if you need help, call on me...Er- I mean the Teen Titans!"

"Hello, I'm Juniper Lee, the Ultimate Martial Artist, pleased to meet you and...Oh my gosh your so cute!" The black haired girl standing near Robin said.

"Blossom Utonium, the Ultimate Team Leader. Protector of Townsville, and leader of The Powerpuff Girls." the orange haired girl with a red bow said. "You've met Bubbles Utonium, my sister haven't you? We have a third sibling named Buttercup, who goes to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten."

"Man, Buttercup's going to miss her sisters, I'll tell ya what.." Courage thought.

"Hey..." The frowning blond girl said. "I'm Mandy. The Ultimate Lucky Student, got here because of a stupid lottery, I have an annoying friend named Billy, and Grim, the literal Grim Reaper." the rest of them got a little surprised, especially Courage.

"Sup." The wierd looking bald boy said. "Name's Eddy, the Ultimate Scam Artist, I have two other friends named Double D. and Ed. I do scams to get Jawbreakers...The best...Candy...EVER!"

"Did someone say candy?" Flapjack interuppted. "NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Mandy replied loudly.

"Hee hee, Amu Onuki, the Ultimate Vocalist." the cute looking pink haired girl said. "Glad to meet you, and by the way, your so cute!"

"T-thanks..." thought Courage as he blushed.

"Hello there." the british bald boy with sunglasses said. "I'm Numbuh One of the KND or Kids Next Door oprative. I'm also known as the Ultimate Spy. Pleasure to meet you."

"So?" said Robin as he looked at Courage. "What's your talent?" Courage gulped and answered nervously. "T-the U-U-Ultimate Scaredy-C-Cat..."

"Ha-ha! You call that a talent?" Numbuh One chuckled. "Y-yes?!" Courage whimpered. Bubbles gasped. "The cute wittle doggy can talk? Ah! So cute!"

"So...Why are we trapped here exactly?" Dee Dee said. "I'm missing mom and dad already.."

"Upupu..I'm glad you asked!" A mysterious voice said.

* * *

They all turned towards it source to find...A talking black and white teddybear popping out of the podium on the auditorium's stage?

"Upupuu... Good morning everyone. I'm Monokuma, your new headmaster!"

"Okay is this some sort of joke?!" Mandy said.

"Nope!" Monokuma replied. "This is no cartoon show anymore! You are now trapped in this marvelous academy for the rest of your lives!"

Some of the crowd gasped, while Courage screamed at what Monokuma just said.

"And oh yeah...Were doing something a little fun...Were going to be hosting a little game.."

"What kind of game is it?" Numbuh One interuppted. "Something boring like chess...Or something as exciting as a video game!"

"No...Something a little more exciting...A killing game to be more pacific..." Monokuma grinned.

The crowd gasped and started to get a little scared...With the exception of Mandy, she smirked a little and said. "Tell us more..."

Monokuma chuckled. "So to get out of this place, ya just have to kill someone to get away with it that's all...Also you have to NOT! Hurt, throw or confront the headmaster."

"No...There has to be another way out!" Robin shouted.

"Do I seriously have to live with Dee Dee for the rest of my days!?" Dexter replied angrily.

"What about my missions, the KND, there nothing without me!" Numbuh One said.

"The p-professor...Townsville...Who's gonna save it now..." Bubbles whimpered.

"What about my darling mama Bunny and the beautiful ladies!" Johnny said terrified.

Courage sighed, "Why does this always happen to me...


	2. Chapter 1: Courage Dooby Doo

"Quiet down everyone." Monokuma said. Juniper raised her left hand, she was still shaking from the fact she had to kill to survive. "Yes Juniper, what is it?"

"If were going to stay in t-this high school, where a-are we gonna sleep?" Monokuma ran to the side of the stage and grabbed a box of 16 ID Cards, all with the faces of the sixteen students.

"Alright you meddling loser's listen up!" Monokuma shouted. "These are your Electro ID's, they can help you open the doors to your room, you can also do it the old fashioned way by using the door handle, and if your wondering...The rooms are located near the auditorium, on the second floor." Monokuma then handed the Electro ID's to the students, and as soon as he gave the last of the Electro ID's to Courage, he nervously walked out the auditorium and was then picked up by Bubbles.

"So Mr. Doggy, what's your name?" Bubbles asked. "C-Courage." he replied. "So Courage, how about I take you to your room? Does that sound good?" "Y-yes." Bubbles and Courage walked upstairs to the second floor, there was a hallway containing the rooms of the sixteen students, they then found that on the doors read there name's in different colours.

Velma's was brown. Johnny Bravo was yellow. Mandy was black. Dee Dee was baby pink. Blossom was a normal pink. Frankie was green. Bubbles was blue. Dexter was white. Flapjack was white and red. Lazlo was orange. Eddy was mint green. Numbuh One was red. Robin was Green red and yellow. Amu was magenta. Juniper was dark green. And finally Courage was violet.

Bubbles grabbed Courage's Electro ID, and scanned it on a metal scanner near the door handle, it reminded him of a mailbox. Bubbles then layed Courage on the floor and gave his Electro ID for him to hold as he went in and closed the door in front of Bubbles.

"See you later Mr. Dog-I mean Courage..." said Bubbles as she waved.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

"Courage!" a familiar voice said. "C-come in..." He said. It was Velma, who was now wearing a red dress with a skirt that went down to her knees. "Monokuma is holding our first lunch here at the academy...And it looks quite good from what I heard." Courage shook his head in nervousness. "C'mon Courage. It's gonna be fine, he's got really nice dog food." Courage sighed and went with Velma.

When they stopped at the cafeteria Courage saw a few tables set up with food ranging from potato crisps, fruits and vegtables, sandwiches, drinks, and even a big bowl filled with candy which was being devoured by Flapjack. He also saw Lazlo taking out a box of dog food from the cuboard. It was a green box labeled "Scooby Snacks." in bold orange letters.

"I never seen this type of dog food at camp...Or anywhere for that matter!" Lazlo said surprised. Velma walked up to him chuckling and replying with, "Those are Scooby Snacks, a box of dog food I usually give to our Mystery Inc.'s dog, Scooby Doo." Velma then grabbed a purple dog bowl, and then poured out the Scooby Snacks into the bowl.

"Try some, I'll bet ya 20 dollars that you really like these, c'mon give em a try!" Courage nodded nervously, he gulped, and started to try the Scooby Snacks, and to his surprise...They were really good. Courage smiled at Velma with her replying.

"Y'know, you really remind a lot of Shaggy and Scooby Doo...Or as Shaggy calls him. "Scoob.""

Courage then saw Johnny Bravo flirting with Juniper Lee.

"So, you fight demons then?"

"Y-yeah, so?"

"How about I protect ya from a demon next time huh? With the help of my two big boys. Hoo-hah-hoo!" Johnny said as he flexed at Juniper.

"Pfft, not in your life!" Juniper replied angrily

Juniper got a little angry, (Similarly to how most of the woman Johnny flirts with.) and punched him in the chrotch, flipping him over, and making his large blonde hair a lot messier.

"Yeah whatever." Johnny replied frowning.

Courage also saw Blossom and Bubbles chatting with Dexter. Dee Dee dancing with Umi. Robin eating a really good looking sandwich. Mandy writing something down on a piece of paper. Frankie eating a large amount of the cookies served. And Numbuh One sharing some pizza with Eddy. It was pleasent time indeed...

* * *

 **In the Evening...**

Courage was in his room, he was chewing a chew toy that looked similar to Monokuma, but instead of it being a black and white bear, it was a pink and white rabbit wearing a diaper and a orange bow in her right ear. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Courage." Lazlo said, he was dressed in orange and green striped pyjamas, and was also holding a white pillow under his left arm. "I'm inviting Flapjack, you, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, and Eddy, to a little bedroom get together, it'll be like a sleepover, but ya know...We won't be sleeping in the same room for the night, I did that so multiple people won't be killed at once..."

"Why do I get the feeling this won't end well?!" Courage thought. They walked over to his room which was located inbetween the room's of Johnny Bravo, and Robin.

Lazlo opened the door, his wallpaper looked like log cabin walls, his bed being brown along with his blanket being orange with bananas on it, and his room floor being blue. His room looked like a cabin at a summer camp to put it lightly.

Courage saw the others in there pyjamas, he yawned. Blossom and Bubbles wore similar nightgowns with lace frills. Flapjack wore white pyjamas with peppermint like designs on it. Robin wore green gloves, a light blue t-shirt, and scarlet red pyjama bottoms with white spots on them, and Eddy wore red pyjamas and black bottoms.

"Aw cool, you've arrived, were having a talk about stuff we do!" Robin said. "C'mon, I'm sure it will be a blast!" Courage slowly walked over to the group.

"Okay, I'll start. I was a warrior of the mighty bird, I fought for justice alongside Batman, when one day, he introduced me to an amazing group called "The Teen Titans." it consists of me, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and my one and only love...Starfire!"

"I'm next!" Lazlo replied. "I am a member of "The Bean Scouts" along with my friends, Raj, Clam and Edward Platypus, and our scoutmaster is a stingy moose by the name of Algonquin C. Lumpus, we do a lot of fun activities, and the camp we go to is a wonderful camp called Camp Kidney!"

The rest of them told there stories all except for Courage, he actually didn't want to tell anyone about the stuff he went through. The group talked together for about half an hour, Lazlo got up and then said. "Okay, it's around 9:56, so it should be about the time to get back to our rooms and rest for the night.

Robin sighed, "Okay guys, to your rooms..." The group got up and individually walked out of Lazlo's room, after the final person got out of Lazlo's room, he closed the door carefully.

Courage walked over to his room, he then walked over to his dog bed and tucked himself in, when suddenly a chime went off.

"Ding dong! It is now 10 PM! Nighttime hours have begun! Remember, no wandering around!" The voiced reminded him of Monokuma, and so...Courage went to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **If your wondering...Yes, I'm in fact using the Teen Titan's Go Robin for this story, I had to include him mainly because Teen Titans Go is one of Cartoon Network's most popular shows...And I'll admit I have a softspot for Teen Titans Go, mainly due to the voice cast! Also the personalities of Blossom and Bubbles will be a combination of their reboot and original selves...Kinda, please read and review, I really appreciate it...Also...Who do you think will be the first to die? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2: The Butt Monkey

**The Next Morning...**

It was 7:22 in the morning, Courage moved a little bit in his dog bed, his right arm jerked the blanket as he blinked before waking up, he then slowly got up and rubbed his eyes, he blinked again.

"This is my second day...Never knew that the last day would go by so quickly..." he thought. Courage then walked over and saw the clock near his front door, it read 7:24, he then grabbed his Electro ID from his purple desk. Courage then scanned the door open and walked out, slowly shutting the door behind him.

He checked the hallway to see if any doors were open, but to his surprise all but one were closed, but by further inspection, Courage discovered something quite odd. There was a small pink marking on the floor, it was near the open door of Lazlo. Could it be some sort of candy filling, could it be a pink drink he had last night. could it be that Lazlo was painting?

* * *

He crept in the room slowly and quietly...Then suddenly, he saw a horrifiying sight...Lazlo...Was dead...Lazlo was lying on his back, he had bruises on his face and body, along with pink blood covering his clothes and he appeared to have his neck snapped.

Courage screamed, waking a lot of the students up, when suddenly a chyme went off.

"Ding dong! Our first body has been found! Everyone meet back at the auditorium for more information!"

* * *

Courage walked to the auditorium shivering as he went, he went in the auditorium, everyone else with the obvious exception of Lazlo was there, along with Monokuma on stage.

"Alright everyone." Monokuma said, he walked down from the stage, he was holding fifteen black and white folders labled "Monokuma File 1" with all of the students reading the Monkuma File carefully...

Victim's Name: Lazlo

Time of Death: Around 6:35 AM

Cause of Death: Snapped Neck

In addition, there was also multiple bruises on his face and body.

"Intresting, I'm kinda sad I wasn't the one to discover the body..." Mandy said.

"Would it really be wise for her to read that? She is the most logical killer, after all." Velma said as she was looking at Mandy, and she wasn't the only one who held that opinion. Johnny, Dexter, and for some reason, Eddy, seemed to agree with her.

"I mean seriously guys!" Eddy replied, "I've got a wierd feeling about her, she kinda does remind me a bit of these three creepy girls I used to have at the Cul De Sac."

Blossom was thinking to herself, while Numbuh One was reading, while Dee Dee was annoying him by dancing, along with Robin who was chatting with Juniper Lee and Frankie, all while Flapjack, and Bubbles were crying far away from where Courage was standing.

"Alright you meddling kids, listen up here!" Monokuma shouted. "I need you all to go to Lazlo's room and check his room for any clues on who the killer might be."

Numbuh One and Robin sighed in unison.

"Alright guys, y'know the drill, we have to go to his room and search for any clues." Robin said walking out of the auditiorium.

* * *

When the last of the group arrived at Lazlo's room, Mandy gave out a smirk and said. "So...Look around this place you idiots, we haven't got all day!"

"Okay okay, but where exactly can we start little lady!" Johnny said pointing at Mandy.

"Look, Elvis wannabe, if you just stop flirting with other students, maybe we can get somewhere!" Juniper replied.

"I'm just saying." He replied.

"Alright, Velma, Dexter, you examine the crime scene." Mandy said.

"Will do." Velma said.

"Can I join too?" Dee Dee said. "I always wanted to help Dexter!"

"No you brat, you'll get in the way." Dexter replied, he had an annoyed look on his face, with Robin, Blossom and Numbuh One agreeing with him.

"Bubbles, Frankie, Flapjack and Johnny, you'll clean up afterwards."

"Yay! I love cleaning!" Bubbles said happily.

"What do ya think I look like! A servant."

"Shut, UP!" Mandy glared at Johnny with fiery eyes.

"O-okay p-please don't hurt me!" Johnny replied frightened.

Courage walked over to Mandy whimpering, he wanted to help with the case, after all, he did face a duo of serial killers before...There were zombies, but still, she sighed.

"Fine, I guess you can help too...As for everyone else...I guess they can help to an extent."

Velma, along with Dexter, Dee Dee and Robin checked for clues, but surprisingly, they couldn't find any.

"Huh, whoever killed Lazlo must have really wanted to keep he or she's identity a secret...Kinda like a superhero!" Robin exclaimed.

"Stop making a fool of yourself!" Numbuh One interuppted.

Courage sniffed near his wooden desk, he opened the three drawers, the middle and bottom drawers were empty, but the top one had an intresting clue...A piece of paper?

Courage grabbed the piece of paper and barked, Velma looked at Courage.

"Huh, maybe this piece of paper could be the clue." She exclaimed.

Flapjack, Dexter, Dee Dee, Johnny, Juniper and Robin agreed with her.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG! A chime went off.

"The investigation is over. Please head to the red door by the entrance hall."

* * *

Courage and the rest of the group walked to the entrance hall. Monokuma was standing in front of a pair of elevator doors, he was rubbing his paws together.

"Okay everyone, it's about time you go down the elevator to a special room."

"What kind of room! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Flapjack shouted excitedly.

"Upupu! You'll find out once you get there."

Everyone walked into the elevator, the ride wasn't that long, only about a minute and a half. The doors opened to reveal a room with blue walls and pink curtains, along with a black and white checkerboard floor.

* * *

"Upupu! Welcome to the Class Trail room folks!"

 **Author's Note.**

 **Next part were gonna have our first class trial! Get excited folks! Also...The three girls Eddy mentioned are in fact the Kanker Sisters if your wondering! Please read and review, really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 1: Class Trial

Monokuma walked over to the big red seat at the back of the surprisingly large circle of chairs and matching podiums, he clapped to get the attention of the group (of the now) fifteen students.

"Alright guys listen up!" Monokuma said, "All of you will have there own chairs, and or, places to stand at. So to distinguish one another, I placed a students name on each of the podiums you'll be at for both this trial, and other trials to come."

No one said anything.

"Hmph. Anyways, in short terms, go take your seat." while gesturing towards the circle of chairs and podiums in the center of the room. The group all found the chair with there name on it and sat down at there pacific podium. Courage's chair had Umi on the right, and a portrait of Lazlo with an X on it was to his left.

"Um... why is this here?" Flapjack asked, pointing at Lazlo's portrait, he also had Johnny on the left, and Robin on the right.

"It's to differentiate the people alive, and the people dead idiot!" Monokuma answered.

"Okay...But first a quick explanation of the class trial." he said. "In a class trial, we try to find out who the person who killed the respective victim is, using evidence we find at the crime scene."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Captain Obvious, let's get to the good part before this gets a bit more tiresome.." Mandy interuppted.

"LET ME FINISH!" Monokuma shouted angrily. "Let me get to the good part."

"And that is?" Robin replied.

"If you find the culprit...Only the blackened with will be executed...But if you guess wrong...Everyone besides the killer will be executed..."

"W-what!? That's impossible!" Flapjack cried.

"Just believe in this dumb bear robot...Thing!" Numbuh One said mockingly.

* * *

 _ **TRIAL START! ALL RISE!**_

"Okay, so the victim was Lazlo, the Ultimate Camper." Velma said. "Lazlo was killed around 6:35 AM according to the Monokuma file, and his cause of death was a beating, then his neck being snapped."

"Uh...I have a question.." Eddy asked, "Why is the blood pi-"

"It's to keep the rating low just enough." Monokuma replied. The group went silent for a few seconds.

Velma sighed. "Anyway, let's get back to the topic at hand, shall we." The rest of them nodded

"I have a strong feeling that Johnny Bravo could've done something like this." Numbuh One said.

"Whoa little man! What did I do wrong!" Johnny replied.

"Look at the body, it was clearly you! Not to mention that all of the scary movies I watched have an adult as the killer, not to mention your kinda stupid, and have the phisique of a killer, this murder was definetly caused by Johnny no questions needed!"

Courage then jumped up, "You got that w-wrong!" he barked.

"H-how am I wrong!" Numbuh One interuppted, "It was clearly him!"

"Look at the bruises on his body, the bruises looked a little small, possibly belonging to the hands of a female, or the hands of a child." Dexter replied.

"I would never do a thing as horrible as that!" Dee Dee said.

"I wouldn't either, besides, I was eating candy!" Flapjack replied.

"W-wait a second, are there any other clues?" Umi said.

Courage barked again. "Courage is correct." Frankie replied, "There was a clue we have been overlooking."

"And that is..." Blossom said annoyed.

"A note Courage found while searching for clues in his room" she said as she held up the note.

"I wanna read it! Gimmie, gimmie gimmie!" Eddy shouted as he grabbed the note.

He then started reading the note out loud.

* * *

 _ **"Dear friends at Camp Kidney, this is a note I made to share with you what just happened to me. I decided to commit suicide by punching myself, and then as a last ditch effort, snapping my own neck to truly finish it off...Please don't try to miss me...Your friend...Lazlo. Xxx 3"**_

The group went silent, then a few seconds later, "W-wait, a second." Juniper said, "So Lazlo...Killed himself?"

"Seemed like it to me..." Bubbles replied whimpering, she had never seen anything like this...In or out of Townsville.

"W-wait a second!" Eddy cried, "Why would a suicide note have three X's and a heart on it then!"

The group gasped, then Courage barked again.

"Courage could be right about this..." Robin exclaimed. "I know it may be a longshot...But, I think the letter wasn't written by Lazlo at all...I think the letter was made to be a trick, a way for the killer to get a clear way out of this school for good!"

"I could get behind that argument "Bird Boy"." Johnny replied.

"It's Robin actually..." He replied back.

"So Courage spell it out for us.." Velma said. Courage nodded back.

"A-alright." Courage thought. "Everything is coming together..."

* * *

"Exactly." she replied. "Lazlo, a boy who would always wake up early, who had just gotten dressed, was approached quietly by the killer, she then punched him almost to death, ending it off by snapping Lazlo's neck, killing him instantly, furthermore, the killer then wrote down a suicide note to try and fool us into believing that Lazlo killed himself, and due to the blood being a very similar colour to her clothes, we might've not noticed her having blood on her, heck she might of even just washed her clothes before Courage found the corpse!"

"Only one member of our group had that kind of colour to her clothes...I'm sorry...But...Blossom...You were the culprit!" Courage exclaimed.

* * *

"Y-yes...I did it..." Blossom said, she spoke more saddened than usual. "I k-killed Lazlo...I did put the sucide not only to get out of here...But also to return home to my family...The Professor...Buttercup, the people in Townsville, Miss. Keane, the Mayor and Miss. Bellum, and all my friends at Pokey Oaks, I did so I can get away with it...It also gave me horrible memories of Citysville, a place where everyone hated me, Bubbles, and Buttercup, for no good reason...So...Monokuma...If you can...Please take me home..."

"That's...Actually kinda sad actually." Robin said.

"No way..." Juniper said.

"Wow, never thought about you, a kid! Being the killer." Numbuh One said surprised.

"Whoa little thing! Your gonna be alright!" Johnny said.

"Ah, well that settles it!" Dee Dee said.

"Huh...Never thought you would speak my language." Mandy replied.

"Huh, never thought that would happen!" Frankie said.

"Blossom...We could've been good friends..." Dexter said.

"I know what you mean." Amu replied.

"Blossom...H-how could you..." Bubbles said crying.

"I'm sorry Bubbles...You just have to go on without me..." Blossom replied, hugging her. "Goodbye everyone...I'm gonna miss you..."

"Okay...Enough of this sappy stuff, let's get to the good part, and for the first time ever, let's get the first execution on the road, It's punishment time!~"

Monokuma pushed the button in front of him with his gavel, it then showed Monokuma pulling Blossom by the rope, with text reading.

" _ **GAME OVER, Blossom Utonium's been found Guilty, commencing Execution!**_ _"_

* * *

 _ **No Place Like Townsville!**_

* * *

 **Blossom was running from a horde of Monokuma, while blasting some of them, the Monokuma's have a device that started sucking the chemical X out of her. While she's running through a maze however, she saw a bit of the end, it reminded her of the professor, and her sisters, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Despite losing immense amounts of chemical X, she crawls to the finish of the maze, only to be horrified that Bubbles, Buttercup, and the professor are Monokuma dressed as them as they drain the last of the chemical X out of her, killing her.**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Huge thanks to Neo Xerostorm for coming up with the execution for Blossom. I really appreaciate it, please read and review...Also are there any characters in the story that remind you of other characters from Danganronpa? If so, tell me, I'd love to hear it! Get hyped for Chapter 2!**


	5. Chapter 2: Jinkies!

**The Next Day... 7:32 AM**

It was the day after the first class trial, Courage couldn't believe what just happened to him Yesterday. Yesterday, he experianced a murder, the murder of a friend he wanted to know, it was also the same day that Blossom was executed, he saw the execution through a tv above the chair Monokuma was sitting on, he knew that today was another weird day at C.N. Academy, another day of hope...Crushing into despair.

Courage walked to the lunch room to have breakfast, but only Velma, Umi, Robin, Dexter and Dee Dee, along with Frankie, Mandy, and Monokuma. Monokuma was sitting at the head of the table, Courage sat down next to Frankie, Frankie was eating a rice puff cereal with chocolate milk, he tugged her shirt.

"C-Courage?" She said. "Why are you tugging my shirt?"

"What exactly are you eating?" he replied.

"Oh, this is rice puffs cereal with chocolate milk, back when I was a caretaker at the Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, a place where imaginary friends go when there forgotten, one of the imaginary friends there, who I think was named Cheese, really liked chocolate milk and cereal, so I tried to see if they worked together," Frankie then took a spoonful of cereal and put in her mouth, chewed it for a bit, then swallowed "and it did work surprisingly well!"

Johnny, Bubbles, Numbuh One, and the rest of the group joined the others at the table, as Monokuma grabbed a spoon and an empty glass, and tapped his spoon gently on the side of the glass.

"Alright folks, as for surviving your first trial, I decided to open up a good chunk of the rest of the school, mainly the Music Room, Library, and the Computer Room!"

Some of the group clapped, the rest were too busy either chatting or having there breakfast.

After breakfast, the group, with the exception of Eddy and Courage, decided to have a look at the places Monokuma opened because of the first class trial, Numbuh One, Johnny Bravo, and Robin went to the Computer room, Umi, Bubbles, Juniper Lee, Flapjack and Dee Dee went to the Music Room, while Dexter, Velma, Mandy, and Frankie went to the library, all while Courage and Eddy decided to have a little chat with one another.

"S-so...Eddy, what happened before you came to academy?" Courage asked him.

"Well, I had a father and a mother, they were pretty cool I guess, I also had a brother...He's kind of a mean person, one guy you would not want to cross, ever!" Eddy replied. "I was also best friends with two other really nice boys! There names were Double D and Ed...Though I never knew there full names, but we still had fun regardless, pulling off scams and hanging out with friends, like Rolf, this kid from what he calls, The Old Country, a rather...Intresting country, there was also a nice girl called Nazz Von Bartonscheemer, a sweet and smart girl who kinda has a crush on me.."

"But what about those three girls you mentioned a few days ago?" Courage asked.

"Well...They were The Kanker Sisters...I don't really wanna talk about them...I also got scouted by C.N. Academy because of my skill in scamming and other similar things, just so we can get money for the best candy ever...Jawbreakers." Eddy replied back.

"A-are there any other friends you have?" Courage interrupted.

"Yes Courage I do, there's other friends I have to like Johnny 2x4 and his "Friend" Plank...A literal piece of wood, and others like Sarah, Ed's rather annoying sister, Jimmy an insecure kid with braces, Kevin, a jock who's father works at a Jawbreakers factory! How cool is that!"

Courage stayed silent for a few seconds before saying.

"Y-y'know, I actually have two owners by the name of Muriel and Eustace, Eustace is a little mean to me and Muriel...S-she's so kind and sweet, she's like the mother I never had...Though, I think they never took me on a walk...At all.."

"Meh, I kinda fell bad for ya Courage." Eddy replied.

Ami then walked in the room and stood next to Eddy and Courage.

"I see you boys are having quite the conversation."

"Oh, hi Ami" Eddy said, Courage then waved at Ami.

"What were you talking about?"

"Y'know the usual." Eddy replied. "Our friends, enemies, and other people we know."

"Well then...I'm the vocalist in a band called Puffy AmiYumi, along with my best friend Yumi Yoshimura, we play j-pop and we have our cats Jang-Kang, and Tekirai, and our bus driver Kaz Harada, there fun too...But we also had a former member named Julie..." Ami replied "I don't really wanna talk about her that much.."

"Meh, I'm not that big on that Japanese pop music.." Eddy replied.

"What did you say?" Ami said as she grabbed Eddy's shirt.

"I-it's kinda c-cool!?" Eddy replied. Ami then stopped grabbing Eddy's shirt, he gave out a sigh of relief as Ami walked away.

"Phew, finally she's finally outta here." Eddy thought.

Suddenly, Dexter bumped into Courage, Courage looked behind him, Dexter had a look of fear on his face. "Courage, you have to see this, I was having a talk with, Mandy and Frankie in my room, Frankie said. What about Velma? So I checked her room, the most likely place she would be at, she wasn't there...Then I checked the second most likely place she would be at..The library, and what I found, was horrifiying." Dexter grabbed Courage's hand, he then started running to the library as fast as he could.


	6. Chapter 2: Investigation

They got to the library, Dexter started opening the door slowly, once it was fully opened...Velma was dead...She was strangled by what looked like a noose on her neck, she also had her glasses off, broken and laying on the floor.

* * *

A chime suddenly went off. "Ding Dong! Attention everyone, our second body has been found, the investigation will begin shortly, please report to the auditorium for more details."

* * *

Courage and Dexter, along with the rest of the now 13 students walked to the auditorium, they all stood close to the stage. Monokuma handed them all a Monokuma file now labled, Monokuma File 2.

* * *

 **Victim's Name: Velma Dinkley**

 **Time Of Death 7:53 AM**

 **Cause of Death: Strangulation**

"So go to the library and search for evidence to use in the class trial...I'll be waiting...Upupupu.." Monokuma said.

* * *

When they got to the library, Courage walked over to Dexter, he started barking, Dexter did understand where he was coming from, after all, he did have a dog once, a Labrador to be more pacific, it talked as well.

"So your telling me where did I last see Velma before she kicked de bucket...I'll be happy to oblige!" He said. "I last saw her in the library, she was reading books about the paranormal, she also had a look at a book about a serial killer by the name of "Genocide Jack" and she also had a look at a book called..."The Despair Filled Tale of Hajime Hinata.". She was a girl I actually wanted to have a date with...Alongside the very first killer, Blossom Utonium...Would've been cool if I could've known her a little better before she died..."

After hearing Dexter's statement, Courage then walked over to Frankie who was looking at the crime scene for any clues and such.

"Oh um uh...Hey Courage!" Frankie said, "she was looking at a small purple octopus toy, Courage then barked, "So your wanting me to tell you about where I last saw Velma, okay, I'll try my best! I was with Velma in the library, I was trying to waken myself up a little more by chatting quietly with another student, that being Dexter and Velma, she was a very nice lady, I also saw Mandy, she was writing something that she didn't want me to see, maybe it was a love letter to a secret admirer?"

Courage then walked away from Frankie, and moved on to Robin, Courage barked. "Okay" Robin said, "Your telling me where I last saw Velma...Well...I do know quite a few things before hand, Me and Numbuh One were a little thirsty after talking and maybe watching a few videos in the computer room, we went to the Cafeteria to get a drink or two, we saw a shadowey figure move towards the library, we couldn't make out who though.."

Courage then moved on to Numbuh One. "Okay I was getting a drink with Robin, I saw a shadowey figure, just in case an adult was trying to hurt her, I tried to run away from Robin's grasp...But he kept holding my sweater, not to let me go, we got our drinks sure but, at least let me see the possible murderer!"

Courage then moved on to Mandy. "Okay...I'll do it for you, I was reading about the paranormal, and other works of horror fiction in this library, Velma came up to me to see what I was reading, she had a large interest in horror, I learned that from watching Scooby-Doo now and again..." Courage paused for a moment and thought, "What does she mean by watching Scooby-Doo?" Mandy continued, "Anyway, Velma liked the stuff I was reading, I had just been reading a story about the killings of a decently well known serial killer by the name of Genocide Jack, she really liked the other stories I was reading too, after I slowly gave the books to Velma, Frankie dragged me to her room to give me a little makeover, and I quote. "Make Me Happier" It was one of the most humiliating things I ever took part in..."

Courage then moved on to Ami. "Well, I did last see her walking to the library, she also did a small talk with me before she went in to the library too!"

Courage then moved on to Flapjack and Dee Dee. "Well...When we were searching the crime scene we saw something quite odd.." Dee Dee said, "Here, there ripped pages! Most likely coming out from scary stories." Flapjack replied.

Courage then moved on to Juniper Lee and Eddy, there were looking at another piece of evidence. "Hm...Judging by the looks of it, the killer really didn't like books.." Eddy said, "Yeah, possibly so much so he would rip all of the pages out and leave book with nothing but a back and a cover." Juniper replied.

Courage then moved on to Bubbles. "Not really sure Mr. Doggy...I'm quite forgetful..."

Courage then moved on to the student who wasn't interviewed by him, Johnny Bravo.

"V-Velma..." Johnny said sobbing. "You were the only girl who would love me...And not get rejected by me...She had the formula for a new hair gel, I wanted to date her as soon as we got out of this place..."

Courage barked. Johnny wiped away a couple of tears and said. "W-well...I last saw Velma walking to library, we recently had a talk before her death discussing what will we do if we both got out of here alive...I also noticed her glasses were broken, there were most likely broken by the killer as he exited the room, and the killer might've also gotten Velma easier without her glasses mainly because she does struggle with finding her glasses, similar situation with me, after all, I was with Mystery Inc. once."

* * *

A chime went off, "Ding dong! The investagation is over, please gather your evidence and return to the entrance door!"

* * *

The group gathered the evidence and returned to the entrance hall and got into the elevator, and when they got to the trial room, the places both Velma and Blossom would sit at had a picture of them in a very similar frame to what Lazlo had.

 _ **Evidence:**_

 **Statements from students like Johnny Bravo, Mandy and others.**

 **An octopus toy.**

 **Broken Glasses.**

 **Ripped Out Book Pages**

 **Authors Note**

 _ **Sorry if it's been so long since I last had a chapter, been hit with serious writers block! Also I have a poll too!**_


	7. Chapter 2: Class Trial

_**TRIAL START! ALL RISE!**_

"Alright let's begin with a quick explanation of the class tri-"

"NO! NO!" Mandy shouted. "We've already heard it before!"

"Okay...Let's begin..." Monokuma replied.

"Okay...So Velma Dinkley, the Ultimate Detective, was killed around 7:53 AM, her death was caused by strangulation, and occured in the library according to the Monokuma file." Dexter Said.

"It would've been nice if Velma stayed around a little longer." Courage thought.

"However, I couldn't find the murder weapon." Dexter continued.

"Yeah, we couldn't find it anywhere!" Eddy said.

"Well ain't that obvious..." Juniper replied.

"Yeah...I kinda agree with that Juniper..." Bubbles said.

Johnny Bravo stayed silent.

"Uh- Johnny...Is he okay?" Robin said.

"No, he could be traumatized because of Velma's death, not that I blame him though..." Dexter replied.

"So..What did the weapon look like?" Flapjack said.

"Hmm...I know!" Dee Dee interrupted. "It looked like a rope at first, but with a closer look, I found out it looked more like a noose more than anything...It's certain the killer must've really wanted to kill her with an intresting choice for a weapon..."

"Y'know they used to hang criminals like that, with that very weapon, our History teacher Mr. Atonucci told us that..." Eddy replied.

"Now, let's discuss how the murder occured." Ami said.

"The murder occured in the library, that's a given at this point." Robin said. "But I think Courage has a piece of evidence gathered by both Flapjack and Dee Dee."

Courage brought out the piece of evidence, the evidence were a few pages from what looked to be a horror novel.

"Ripped out book pages, what kind of book did the pages come from." Numbuh One exclaimed. "Did Velma rip out pages from a cool Sci-Fi or Adventure book, just so she can read her boring books?"

Courage Barked, "No that's wrong!"

"Again!" Numbuh One replied.

"There's a major dent in your argument Numbuh One." Robin said.

"Y-yep, according to M-Mandy's statement, she said that she enjoys books about Horror, monsters, and the supernatural." Courage replied back.

"Besides, she's apart of Mystery Inc.. Of course there going to be fans of the supernatural!" Johnny interrupted.

"I also found out that the killer might've ripped out a books pages so much...It only left a cover and a back." Flapjack said.

"Man...The killer must've really, REALLY! Hated books.." Bubbles replied.

"Courage..." Robin said. "Pass the pages and cover around to see what genre it was, just to make sure both the book cover and back along with the pages ripped out were horror or a book with horror-esque elements.

Courage started passing the pages around, when it got to Eddy he started to read one of the pages slowly.

Eddy began reading it.

 _"Please!" Kaito pleaded. "Have mercy" Kaito had scissor cuts all over his body all courtesy of Genocide Jack. "Please, let me go back to Haku baby and spare my life, I'll never tell you again promise!"_

 _"Sorry...I'm just not having it" Jack suddenly sliced Kaito's head clean off an_

When Eddy finished it, he knew what kind of book it was.

"It's the murders of Genocide Jack, I love that book!" Eddy exclaimed.

Everyone with the exception of Monokuma, Eddy and Mandy gasped.

"So it really was a Scary story..." Bubbles replied.

"Can ya blame me! I have read the book over 20 times, it was filled with suspense, fun and scary moments...And actually good characters that aren't stereotypes!" Eddy gushed.

"Eddy, please be quiet, trials aren't suppose to be comedic." Mandy Said.

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood a bit!" Eddy replied.

"Just shut your mouth Jawbreaker addict!" Mandy replied back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"YA HEARD ME EDDY!"

"Everyone please stay calm." Juniper said. "We have to keep focus so we can spot the killer easier."

"Ahem...Anyway." Ami said. "There also was another piece of evidence at the crime scene, a pair of broken glasses most likely belonging to her."

"W-wait a second...How would the pair of glasses just suddenly get broken like that?!" Robin exclaimed.

 **Endless Debate**

"Seriously! How would a pair of glasses be broken like that, how, HOW?!" Robin shouted.

"Not sure." Eddy said.

"Me neither..." Ami replied.

"Not really sure...Maybe she broke them on accident." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles does have a point." Numbuh One replied.

"I agree with Numbuh One on that statement." Frankie replied.

"Me too! Me too!~" Dee Dee interrupted.

"Not really sure about that Dee Dee..." Dexter replied nervously.

"I know one!" Flapjack said delighted.

"What is it Flapjack?" Mandy said.

"Maybe the killer accidently stepped on them while exiting the crime scene, would explain them being broken in the first place..."

"Makes a bit of sense.." Juniper replied.

"Woah little Mama! I think the killer stepped on Velma's glasses before she was murdered.." Johnny exclaimed

 **CONSENT!**

"I know for a fact that Velma loses her glasses a lot, same with yours truly, but when I found the broken glasses I looked at Velma's position and came to the conclusion..That the killer removed her glasses, broke them while Velma was trying to find them, and all while Velma's trying to find her glasses the killer grabbed the murder weapon and strangled her to DEATH with it!"

The Group, with the exception of Johnny and Monokuma, was flabbergasted by the fact that Johnny would say something like that, after all Johnny was a womanizer, and a little stupid, but they didn't expect him to reveal something vital in not even a single class trial.

"Huh...Never thought that he would say something like that...Ever..." Mandy said surprised.

"I agree, I agree 100%." Robin replied.

"So...How about the final piece of evidence we have, this plush octopus." Frankie said as she held up the plush octopus. "I found this while searching for evidence, it was near Velma's body, I found and I think this might have something to do with either the killer, or one of the suspects."

The group went silent for a moment, Bubbles then jumped up and said. "OCTI! I MISSED YOU" She flew over to Frankie and grabbed it from her.

"Wait a second, that's her toy?" Ami replied.

"Yep, the Professor gave it to me, and only me..." Bubbles replied back.

"Wait a second..." Courage thought. "The ripped pages, the fact that Bubbles was mostly silent during the trial...And her toy named Octi...It may be risky, but I have to do this..."

"Bubbles Utonium...Your the killer..." Courage exclaimed.

"H-How am I the killer!" Bubbles replied frightened.

"Well..." Courage replied.

"When Dexter, Frankie, and Mandy left the library, very quietly Bubbles with a noose in hand, went into the library undetected, she then ripped up some of the books that Velma was reading, but when she was about to tell Monokuma, Bubbles quickly removed her glasses, and as Johnny said, Velma tried to find her glasses while Bubbles broke them, and when she was about to spot her broken glasses...She strangled Velma to death."

"So...Anything else?"

"Well...Yes, I was the one who did it...I killed Velma not only because of my greif towards Blossom's death...But also to become stronger...I just wanted to be, HARDCORE! And be with my sister Blossom again..."

"Wait a second, why didn't you use you superpowers?" Robin replied.

"It was because I wanted it to be not obvious..." Bubbles replied back. "So...If you want me to die...Monokuma!"

Monokuma looked at Bubbles. "Yeah?"

"YOU DO IT! NO ME GUSTA!" She exclaimed, she gave a wierd face to the group, it almost looked like something out of an internet meme.

"Bye Bubbles..You also sound a bit like Raven." Robin said.

"I'll miss you Bubbles..." Frankie replied.

"Sorry bout the loss Bubs.." Johnny said.

"Heh...Bye bye Bubbles..." Mandy said.

"This execution's gonna be rough.." Eddy replied.

"Me too Eddy...Me too." Courage replied.

"Never thought that such a cute thing like you would kill someone..." Juniper said.

"You remind me so much of myself..." Dee Dee said.

"Can I go eat candy now?" Flapjack said.

"Bye my cute bubbly friend.." Dexter said.

"Bye...Cutie.." Ami said.

"Another kid dies...Sad day for me..." Numbuh One said.

"Alright, guys...Time for little old Bubbles here to see her sister again...It's Punishment Time!~" Monokuma Exclaimed.

Monokuma pushed the button in front of him with his gavel, it then showed Monokuma pulling Bubbles by the rope, with text reading.

 _ **"GAME OVER, Bubbles Utonium has been found Guilty, commencing Execution!"**_

 _ **Bursting The Party Bubble!**_

 **Bubbles is in a dance party with other cute animals, while she's dancing however, Monokuma is controlling her like a puppet off screen, behind her, there is a big scoreboard of all the people that have danced, there is also a giant beartrap along the edge of the dancefloor, when Bubbles is about to reach the highest score, the animals run off the dancefloor, and when Bubbles beats the highest score, the 'Winner' condition appears. This caused the giant beartrap to slam shut, killing her instantly...**

 **Authors Note.**

 **Chapter 2 done! Also...Bubble's execution was inspired by Sayaka's unused execution if your wondering...See ya in Chapter 3 and don't forget to read and review!**


	8. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Authors Note:**

 **This may contain spoilers for The Grim Adventures of The KND, if you've haven't watched the episode yet, link is right here!** **watch?v=iHCp2DRET6c** **Please read and review!**

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID DOG!" Numbuh One exclaimed.

Courage sprang up from his bed, the way Numbuh One said it reminded him of Eustace, his owner, he was not sure why though.

"IT'S 9:27 AM YOU OVERSLEPT!"

Mandy then walked in, "Numbuh One, can you please quiet down a little bit.."

"Well excuse me, but I don't want this pooch to get in trouble!"

"Man...These two sound like an old married couple." Courage thought.

"Well at least I became Numbuh One for a day..." Mandy replied smirking.

"It was a thing in the past!" Numbuh One replied back.

"W-wait! You know each other!" Courage interrupted.

Numbuh One sighed, "Yes we do...We had an intresting history..."

"Basically what happened was, Billy, Mandy's best friend-"

"NO HE ISN'T!" Mandy interrupted.

"Anyway...Billy's father Harold's pants got ripped once...Billy called the Kids Next Door Operative, we came to his house, and thought we were The Powerpuff Girls. I also decided to dress up as Billy to stall his dad, with Sector V taking Billy to the base to remove his pants. Later however, Mandy then came to my house and did something worse than death..."

Courage gulped, "What was it?"

"I made him watch the most annoying thing on earth...Fred Fredburger..." Mandy replied.

"Wait.." Courage replied back. "That doesn't seem that bad."

"QUIT YAPPING YOU MORONS!" Monokuma interrupted, his voice was coming out through a speaker at the corner ceiling of Courage's room. "PLEASE GET TO THE AUDITORIUM IMMEADIATELY! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY YA KNOW!"

"You know, you kinda sound like Billy." Mandy said.

"JUST GET HERE ALREADY MORON!"

Numbuh One sighed, "I guess I'll tell you the rest later."

* * *

The three of them quickly walked to the auditorium, when they got there Monokuma was now standing in front of a black and white box behind him. Numbuh One then stood next to Juniper Lee and Eddy, Mandy stood at the back, while Courage stood next to Johnny Bravo.

Monokuma tapped his microphone on the podium and then exclaimed. "Alright class...I have something to share with you..."

"What is it exactly? Does the thing you want to share with us have to do with murder?" Mandy said.

"You sure are weird..." Flapjack replied.

"Bite me Billy number 2" Mandy replied back.

Monokuma sighed. "Anyway...On to the topic at hand. I have quite the motivation for you all!"

Monokuma then turned around and grabbed the twelve cards, and they each had a students name on it.

"Um...What are those?" Flapjack said.

"The motivation my friend."

He then gave each card to the student they were named after.

Silence filled the room for a second.

"Upupupupu...Those are actually some of your most shameful secrets...If anyone doesn't kill in the next 24 hours...I'll reveal them all to the world!"

"How did he know!" Johnny said.

"How, seriously, how do you know all this?!" Robin shouted.

"I have my reasons..." Monokuma replied.

Numbuh One then teared up a bit and suddenly he ran out the auditorium as fast as he could, Courage saw that he still clutched the card with his deepest darkest secret in his hand. Courage then went up to Monokuma and said. "Can I go see Numbuh One, he does look a bit...Sad."

"Of course buddy! The more despair the better!" Monokuma replied.

* * *

Courage knew what he would be doing for presumably the next 25-30 minutes. He went to Numbuh One's room, and then knocked on the door.

"H-Hello, Numbuh One. Are you okay in there?" Courage asked.

"No..." Numbuh One replied. "But..You can come in I suppose..."

When Courage entered the room, he saw that Numbuh One had his sunglasses off, his eyes were small and beady, he was also crying like mad and had hands on his head.

"W-what's wrong?" Courage asked him.

"Y-you see..." Numbuh One sobbed, "Courage...I have something to tell you...Don't tell anyone else about this...You understand?"

Courage gulped then nodded. "Good.." Numbuh One replied.

"You see...My real name isn't Numbuh One...It's actually...Nigel Uno, and if you wondering how I became bald...Well, I was captured by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, and well...They used a machine to cut off my hair.."

"That's pretty sad...But don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I promise on my cowardly soul.." Numbuh One smiled at what Courage just said.

Courage heard a knock at the door, it was Juniper Lee, she was holding a box of tissues in her hand. "I got these for you Numbuh One, I heard you were crying while I was exiting the auditorium, so I got these tissues for you, hope you like 'em!" She said. Numbuh One grabbed the tissue and dryed his tears up a bit.

"W-why thanks." He said. "No problem." Juniper replied.

When Juniper exited the room, Mandy walked in stating.

"So..Wanna continue from where we left off?"

"Y-yes, that'll be quite nice thank you..." Numbuh One replied.

* * *

"You see." Numbuh One said. "The rest of Sector V and Billy were at The Delightful Children From Down The Lane's house, The Delightful Dorks as I like to call them, had a "delightfulization machine" to make more children into their delightful slaves. Billy however mistook the "delightfulization machine" for a bathroom..And fused his Dad's lucky pants, a legendary sytche, himself, and The Delightful Dorks with him becoming...The Delightful Reaper! Sector V returned to the Moonbase where they found Mandy disguised as yours truly. Only Numbuh 5 and later, Numbuh 362 knew that she was an impostor, but since nobody else did, Mandy convinced everyone that Numbuh 5 is losing her mind. Soon Mandy became ruler of the KND, renaming it the MND (Mandy New Dictator) and told Numbuh 5 that Numbuh 362 caught the same virus she did and had her quarantined (Numbuh 362 was likely unhappy with Mandy's proposed changes to the KND, and when Mandy refused to see reason, she realized Numbuh 5 was telling the truth). On the way to the Moonbase, Myself and a friend of Mandy's, a friend who's name I didn't remember very well, were attacked by Numbuh 60 in which he was in a restricted airspace but didn't realize it was me, me and Mandy's friend arrived at the Moonbase, where Mandy's Friend found out that I wasn't Billy, and Mandy imprisoned me and her friend!"

"The Delightful Reaper continued fusing with children, so after escaping, Myself and her friend fused together with a Bone of Barnacles to create a Giant Skeleton Samurai to battle the Delightful Reaper. A giant M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. piloted by Mandy, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4, came into the battle. Mandy's robot began to lose until Me and her friend showed up and fought the Delightful Reaper, though we begin to lose as well because Billy's dad's lucky pants were impervious to lasers, supernatural energy, and mustard. After we defeated The Delightful Reaper, I never heard from Mandy again...Up until I came to this school that is..."


	9. Chapter 3 Part 2

"That...That was something." Courage said.

"Indeed" Mandy replied. She slowly walked out the room and thought, "Please let someone die..." Courage then walked to his room, he relaxed in there and chewed his pink and white bunny chew toy for about a few minutes...When suddenly.

"C-Courage...I can't seem to find Eddy anywhere!" Juniper exclaimed.

"Stay calm Junie!" Flapjack replied. "We'll find our friend sooner or later..."

Courage, Flapjack, and Juniper walked out together, they walked through the bedroom halls, but they couldn't seem to hear Eddy's trademark loud voice.

"Maybe he's somewhere else, like the computer room or something..." Flapjack said.

The three of them walked over to the computer room, Flapjack opened the door slowly and said. "Eddy...You in there buddy?" But what they found there...Well...It was Ed-traordinarily despair inducing to say the least.

"No..Way." Courage thought.

Eddy layed dead on the floor, next to the computer, he was brutally beaten to death, and he had what looked to be a slit throat. Courage's eyes bulged out of his head when he screamed, they went back in when he finished screaming however.

This caught the attention of Numbuh One, Frankie and Johnny.

"We came as soon as we heard Courage's screams an-OH MY MCRACKEN!" Frankie exclaimed, Johnny mouth was open, but he didn't say anything. Numbuh One rubbed his eyes as the chime went off.

"Ding Dong! Attention everyone, our third body has been found the investegation will begin shortly, please report to the auditorium for more details."

"Quick! To the auditorium! Kid's Nex-Er, sorry, I tend to say it when I'm not with the Kids Next Door..." Numbuh One said.

"Don't worry, hoo-ha-hee!" Johnny said as he posed. "I tend to pose quite often. Hoo-ha!"

"We get it! Your supposed to be Elvis!" Frankie replied.

"I'm just being honest pretty mama!" Johnny replied back, Frankie sighed.

* * *

When they got to the auditorium, Dee Dee was dancing around like usual, Dexter was annoyed by Dee Dee's dancing, "Stupid girl! We have another investigation coming up!" Ami was humming one of her tunes, and Mandy was standing closest to the stage, the same went for Robin.

"You know the drill everyone!" Monokuma said. "This is the third investigation, the victim, little ol' Ed boy."

Monokuma gave the now eleven students, the Monokuma file now labled, Monokuma File 3. They all read the file accordingly.

 **Victim's Name: Eddy**

 **Time of Death: 10:00 AM**

 **Cause of Death: Beaten To death, and a slit throat.**

The eleven of them walked to the computer room, while walking Robin exclaimed

"Alright guys, ya know what to do, go to the crime scene! Search for clues, and/or statements, and when the investigation is over, head to the trial room, try and find the killer, let the killer have a meltdown, ending with a gory execution!"

Flapjack was stunned, he tugged Robin's cape.

"Don't touch the cape!" Robin shouted angrily.

"B-But Mr. Robin.." Flapjack asked. "How do you know all this?"

"Very simple kid." Robin replied. "I had just finished the third installment of the popular visual novel series " _Liar's Game_ " before I came to C.N. Academy, which basically has 16 teens with special talents that go to a prep school for the gifted, and have to kill each other and partake in class trials...Very similar to what we are doing right now..."

"I swear, Robin's getting a little bit on my nerves...He looks kinda cool though.." Mandy thought.

"OOOOOooooooooo! That sounds so cool!" Flapjack said in excitement, "I would love to play it after the trial!"

"Sounds good to me!" Robin replied back.

When they got to the computer room, Juniper placed her hand on the door and said.

"Okay everyone, I know some of you haven't seen the body, we have to let you see it for investigation purposes, we don't want any evidence not found, you with me!?"

* * *

The rest of them nodded. Juniper opened the door, rest of them hesitantly walked into the room to see the body, Dexter's mouth went open it stayed that way for a good minute, he was in complete shock, he never seen anything as gruesome as this in his life.

Dee Dee gasped when she saw the body, but strangely...A few moments later, she danced like she normally would. Ami felt a little sick, not actually sick, just...expressivley sick...

"I'm going to need a shower after the trial..." Ami thought.

Robin had a mildly scared look on his face, Mandy unlike the others wasn't phased by Eddy's dead body, she had a blank expression on her face, like the one she would normally have.

"Alright everyone." Frankie said. "Search around the crime scene for clues and/or the murder weapon."

When the group started looking, Courage thought. "I think I might have to go with Dexter and Dee in this investigation!"

Courage along with Dexter and Dee Dee looked around the room for a little bit, Dee Dee then saw what looked to be a bloody crowbar, she gasped.

"Dexter, Dexter!" Dee Dee cried. "I think I found the murder weapon."

The crowbar looked surprisingly new..Aside from the pink blood that is, Dexter then thought.

"Huh..Never thought she would be that useful but...Hey, maybe the dancing might've payed off."

Meanwhile, Johnny along with Ami and Numbuh One were searching near a few of the computers.

"So uh, Ami." Johnny asked.

"Yes what is it Johnny?" Ami replied.

"Your from Japan right?" He replied.

"Yeah...So?" She replied back.

"Do you know a guy by the name of Samurai Jack?"

Ami didn't know what Johnny was talking about, she was intrigued though.

"Who is Samurai Jack?" She asked him.

"Well...Jack was a nice friend of mine, we first met at the laundry mat one day, and BOOM! We were the best of friends ever since, he also looked...Kinda hot..." Johnny blushed a bit.

"Oh let's stop with the mushy stuff you two, we have to find the murder weapon!" Numbuh One replied.

"Dee Dee has already found the murder weapon, that being a crowbar, in surprisingly good condition mind you." Dexter said.

Ami then walked away from Johnny and Numbuh One, she wanted to look for more evidence to use in the upcoming trial. Ami then noticed what looked to be an orange locker with what looked to be a yellow sticky note on it labled.

 _ **Mr. Dillworth's Special Goods Locker (Only I'm allowed to open it!)**_

Just in case there was evidence, Ami slowly opened the locker, she blinked, then gasped, she saw what looked to be a bloody knife with a black handle, and beside layed pieces of what looked to be...A CD?

"Wait...How would a CD have something to do with the murder?" She thought. She looked at the largest chunk of the CD, she saw the name of the song.

 _ **"The Night Begins to Shi-"**_

The last little bit of the songs title was cut off due to the broken disk, Ami then picked up the knife and said.

"I think there were two weapons used in the murder."

Mandy's eyes widened.

"Maybe the killer used on weapon for the beating, and the other for the throat...I wonder which one he chose?" Mandy thought.

Ami walked over to Dexter, Dexter was discussing with Johnny, possibly on information that could be used in the next trial.

"So...You last heard Eddy possibly insulting someone, but you couldn't make out what he was saying?" Dexter said.

"Pretty much." Johnny replied.

"He kinda reminds of Carl for some reason.." Johnny thought.

"Um...Dexter..." Ami interrupted. "I want to give you this knife, it could be the other weapon the killer used to kill Eddy."

"I'm not sure...But if you say so...We could maybe use it..." He replied.

Ami walked back to the orange locker, she grabbed the pieces of the broken CD, all while trying not to break them, even though it felt a little sore, she walked out the computer room to a few of the group's surprise.

Flapjack then saw what looked to be a trail of...Paper? She picked them up as he went along tough, he what looked to be the cover of a comic book, he also saw larger pieces of paper.

"This could be great evidence!" He thought, he then picked up as many pieces of paper he could, along with the cover, ran over to Frankie, and said.

"Frankie! I have evidence!" Flapjack gave the pieces to Frankie.

With her replying. "Oh why thanks Flapjack.."

Courage then walked over to Mandy, she was talking with Dee Dee, Mandy was getting a little annoyed by her voice.

"So basically...While I was dancing down the halls...I saw that a door was open, I saw a glimpse of a small red box near what looked to be a wierd thing my brother Dexter would use for his sciency stuff!"

"Some day...I will end you." Mandy thought.

Courage then barked. Mandy noticed. "So Courage...If your wondering about why I'm talking with Dee Dee...It's for trail and statement purposes."

As soon as Mandy finished talking however, a chime was heard.

"Ding, Dong! The investigation is over. Please gather your evidence and return to the entrance door!"

"Alright guys time to gather the evidence!" Robin exclaimed.

Mandy sighed. "We know..."

* * *

 **Evidence: A few statements.**

 **Pieces of paper and a comic book cover.**

 **A metal crowbar.**

 **A red box.**

 **A Bloody knife.**

 **And a broken CD.**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Been a while! I was busy thinking about how the trial would go down. Also...Mr. Dillworth is named after Courage the Cowardly Dog's creator, John R. Dillworth if your wondering...Please read and review...Stay toony my friends...**


	10. Chapter 3: Trial

Numbuh One, Juniper, Flapjack, Frankie, Dexter, Dee Dee, Johnny, Mandy, Robin, and Courage, walked out the Computer Room with there evidence, when they got close to the entrance, Ami joined up with the group, she was also holding a ziplock bag.

"Ami, where the heck were you!" Robin exclaimed.

"I was just fixing up the CD..." Ami said. "It actually took longer than expected..."

The elevator then opened. They all walked into the elevator one by one, Robin was in the elevator first, while Mandy was in last.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait!" Robin said excitedly.

"Calm the heck down Robin. Class trials are supposed to be serious, besides if we find the wrong culprit, all except the killer will be executed." Juniper replied.

"I'm mildly excited for this.." Mandy thought.

"Are you excited for our third trial together Dexter?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yes...I'm actually looking forward to this...Woman." Dexter replied.

"I'm hoping my hard work payed off.." Ami said.

The elevator reached The Courtroom with a clunk, Portraits of Bubbles and Eddy now stood in the place of where they sat in the trials before. The now eleven of them got to there places, and with that, the trial began.

 _ **Trial Start All Rise!**_

* * *

"All right before we start, do we all know what a class trial is?" Monokuma asked.

The group nodded. "Good!" he replied. "Now let's begin the trial!

"So!~" Dee Dee said.

"Wait a second, that blonde idiot's doing the victim introduction...This is gonna be annoying.." Mandy thought.

"The victim this time was Eddy, The Ultimate Scam Artist, he was murdered around 10 AM and was murdered in The Computer Room, I think he was also beaten to death, who also had his throat slit and stuff." Dee Dee said.

"Alright." Dexter replied. "Now that my sister has given us a quick rundown of the body, let's move on the weapons used to kill him. As Ami and Dee Dee pointed out to me that the slit throat might've been caused by the knife an-"

He was then interrupted by Mandy. "Oh well of course the thing that slit his throat was a knife!"

Dexter sighed and then continued. "And the crowbar might've been used to beaten him to death. Can we all agree with that."

Most of them nodded. "Okay then." He replied

Flapjack raised his hand.

"Uh Sweet-Tooth? Why are ya raising ya hand?" Johnny asked.

"I think I have something to say Mr. Dexter sir..." Flapjack said. "If one of the weapons was a crowbar...Then why the heck would we have a crowbar in a school!"

"The tool box...The tool box is the reason!" Ami said.

"W-w-wait a second!" Courage interrupted. "What exactly is the toolbox's purpose?"

"It's actually a thing you missed, same goes for Flapjack, Numbuh One, and Mandy." Ami replied. "I think it went a little something like this...

* * *

 **Flashback...**

"Alright everyone listen up!" Monokuma said. "We have to get to a special reward for finding out the second killer!"

Flapjack raised his hand. "I have to go to the bathroom!" He said.

"OH GOD DAMN IT!" Monokuma thought.

Flapjack dropped his card as he walked quickly out of the auditorium, Monokuma tapped his microphone and said.

"Okay then, anyway, on to the topic at hand." Monokuma then walked to the left side of the auditorium stage, he then grabbed twelve red toolboxes, and then, all while struggling to hold them, got back on the stage, Monokuma then placed each of the toolboxes in a row on the stage, each of them also had the name of a student on them as well.

The crowd stared at the boxes, then Eddy walked up near the stage, then he picked up the toolbox with his name on it and opened it, he saw different types of weapons, like a pistol, a knife, and a crowbar for example, Eddy's eyes widened.

"Okay..Why the heck do we need these toolboxes anyways, and what's with the wierd stuff inside here?"

"It's actually because...The toolboxes contain weapons to murder other students with, so, I decided to give you, and the others when they come back, weapons to kill each other with, Upupupu! Isn't it great?!" Monokuma exclaimed

 **End of Flashback...**

* * *

"And that's why, Flapjack and the other three didn't know about the toolboxes, you can thank me after the trial..." Ami said.

"So the crowbar came from the toolbox huh...Then what about the knife? Hoo-Hah!" Johnny asked,

"Well, with a further inspection, I came to the conclusion that the knife came from...Also the toolbox!" Ami replied.

"Wait a second...Why would a knife be in a toolbox! It should've came from the kitchen drawer!" Numbuh One said.

Courage stood up and barked. "No that's wrong! From what little I've seen of the knife, it actually didn't look like a kitchen knife!"

Dee Dee chimed in. "That's right! The knife used to kill Eddy was actually a knife used by soldiers similarly to my brother Dexter's dumb, stupid and lame, Action Hank!"

"Action Hank is not stuuuu-pid!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Is too!" Dee Dee replied. "Is not!" Dexter replied back. "Is too!" De replied back.

"Quiet down you two!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"Alright." Juniper said. "Now that the murder weapon is out the way, how about showing us some of the other evidence!"

Ami revealed a piece of evidence, it was the CD she found earlier, but it had the broken pieces of it stuck together with glue, the CD was in a ziplock bag as well as the title now being "Night Begins to Shine".

The rest of the group's eyes widened, they then heard the sound of tapping feet, that sound came from Robin's boots.

"Whoops sorry...Carry on.." Robin said.

"Wait..How would a CD have something to do with the trial!" Mandy exclaimed. "Seriously, who the heck would think that THIS CD! Would have something to do with the trial!"

* * *

 **Endless Debate.**

"I think the CD was used as a trap to think that the killer was a different person other than the killer him or herself!"

"Whooo! Second of these endless debates!" Robin said excitedly.

"I could agree with Mandy to a lesser extent." Juniper replied.

"Night begins to shine...Never heard of it..." Dexter said.

"Me neither..." Flapjack replied.

"Yeah...It kinda does sound like a wierd name for a song, don't cha think?" Frankie said. "I mean, who would seriously name a song like that!"

"Hmm...Maybe the killer wasn't the that broke the CD but Eddy?" Numbuh One replied.

 **CONSENT!**

* * *

"Huh...Never really thought of that." Frankie said. "From what I've heard, Eddy sure has a bit of a temper sometimes, he's still a good person though."

"Hoo-Ha-He! And I did hear Eddy insulting someone before his death." Johnny replied.

"W-wait a second!" Dee Dee said. "Why does the CD look like it's pieces were stuck together?"

Dexter thought a bit for a few seconds, he then said. "I think I got it, maybe it was Ami who stuck the pieces of the CD together, after all, Numbuh One did say that Eddy broke the CD, and Ami did leave the Computer Room for a bit during the investigation."

"That makes a lot of sense actually." Courage said. "But what about any other pieces of evidence."

"I think Flapjack gave me a lot of pieces of paper, most likely from a comic book, he also gave me the cover of the comic too!" Frankie said. She then picked up some of the pieces of paper, and gave Courage and a few other students some of the pieces to look at, Frankie looked at the cover, she saw that the cover was for a comic by the name of "Teen Titans"

"Wait a second..." Frankie thought.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

"I'm Robin, the Ultimate Sidekick. I'm also the leader of the Teen Titans, heroes that protect Jump City, I also am the Batman's Sidekick, how cool is that?! So if you need help, call on me...Er- I mean the Teen Titans!"

 **End of Flashback...**

* * *

"This has to be a coincidence!"

"Courage!" Frankie exclaimed. "Have a look at this cover!"

Frankie gave Courage the cover, Courage's eyes widened.

"The thing Johnny said about Eddy, the cover, the fact he didn't speak much during the trial...I think I know who the killer might be..." Courage thought.

"Robin...Your the killer!" Courage exclaimed.

"Shortly after the announcement made by Monokuma earlier, Robin and Eddy, with there toolkits in hand, went inside the Computer room, Eddy then made fun of Robin, he then ripped up Robin's Teen Titans comic, and broke his "Night Begins to Shine" CD. Then, in a fit of rage, Robin grabbed a crowbar, along with a knife inside his toolkit, and then started beating Eddy to death with the crowbar, ending his life with a slit throat." He explained.

After hearing this, Robin started to get a bit angry, and then said. "I, I I!" It felt like he was going to explode, but suddenly.

"I'm okay with it." Robin said, he now sounded calm, even a bit satisfied. The rest of the class's eyes widened. They expected him to explode, but actually he was surprisingly calm. Even Mandy was surprised by this sudden change of emotion.

"H-how, w-what, w-why...Why the heck did you go so calm! Hoo-ha! And why the heck did you kill Eddy?" Johnny exclaimed.

"Well...It's actually because of two things..." Robin said.

"And..What exactly are those two things?" Courage replied.

Robin sighed.

"Well...The first reason was because I didn't want my secret identity to be revealed to the world...You see, I revealed my identity to the titans, twice actually, the first time I revealed to the titans, Titans tower, the homebase of the Teen Titans, got blown up as a result, and I'm not sure what happened when I revealed my face a second time though...I also think keeping your identity hidden is a crucial part of being a good superhero too." Robin explained.

"Wait...What about the second reason?" Flapjack asked.

"Well...The second reason is a lot more tragic than you might think, see, after I defeated Slade, the Teen Titans started fighting crime less, but with that, came with hate from people in Jump City, you see, they mocked us for not fighting crime as much as we used to, we also became a lot more fun loving because of the lack of crime fighting, that also came with it's fair share of hate." Robin explained.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

Robin along with the other four members of the Teen Titans, were fighting a villain in Jump City, Robin got hit in the leg by one of the villain's attacks, Robin walked away from the villain saying.

"You guy's take care of it..I need to rest for a minute." Robin walked to a dark alleyway and saw a trio of street punks wearing leather jackets.

The blonde boy pointed at Robin, and said mockingly. "What's the matter Birdboy, too weak to fight crime?"

"What are you gonna do? Sing about waffles?" The dark skinned boy said.

"Teen Titans Go! More like Toddler Titans NO!" The red headed girl said.

 **End of Flashback...**

* * *

"I just wanted to be a hero and be loved by the people of Jump City.." Robin said frowning. "I'm sick and tired of people mocking me, I just wanted to be a good superhero! Night begins to shine was an awesome song! I loved the comics based off of my team! I just want someone to appreacite me!" Robin exclaimed.

"That was...Actually kinda tragic..." Frankie said tearing up.

"Teen Titans Go! More like Teen Titans Go away..." Mandy said mockingly.

"It's sad that your going away Robin.." Flapjack said.

"Don't cry little mama..It's gonna be fine." Johnny said.

"And I thought I felt scared about revealing my secret..." Numbuh One said.

Dexter sighed. "Me too..."

Robin then removed his mask, his face remained the same, except for the fact that he showed his eyes to the class, his eyes were black.

Robin sighed again. "My real name is Dick Grayson, AKA Robin, leader of the Teen Titans..And I have to say...Goodbye everyone..."

"I bet this execution is gonna make some people happy!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Now without further ado...It's punishment time!~"

* * *

Monokuma pushed the button in front of him with his gavel, it then showed Monokuma pulling Robin by the rope, with text reading.

 **"GAME OVER! Dick Grayson AKA Robin has been found Guilty, commencing Execution!"**

* * *

 _ **Betrayl is the Best Medicine!**_

 **Robin is in a now destroyed version of the living room of Titans Tower, a shadow of what looks to be Slade appears, and points at Robin, shadows of what look to be the Teen Titans appear behind him, but when Robin thinks he can be saved by the titans, it's revealed that the Teen Titans were brainwashed by Slade, and start using there superpowers to beat Robin to death...Monokuma's infamous laugh is then heard.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Chapter 3 is done! Now onto Chapter 4 where OH MAN! A few things are gonna be revealed...Stay tuned, and please..Read and Review...Upupupupupu!~**


	11. Chapter 4: Part 1

**The Next Morning. 8:26 AM**

* * *

Courage walked into the cafeteria, he saw that Flapjack and Mandy were absent, maybe Flapjack was eating candy, maybe Flapjack was sleeping, maybe Mandy was practicing something in her room, or wanting to stay in bed.

"Oh...Nice to see you Courage." Juniper said. Juniper was sitting alongside Ami, Courage then saw that Johnny had just finished a stack of around 8 pancakes in just a few seconds.

"I...Never thought that was possible!" Courage thought.

Courage also saw Numbuh One and Dexter reading a comic titled "Justice Friends.". All while Frankie was drinking a cup of coffee, and Dee Dee, who had now finished her breakfast, suprisingly quickly mind you, was dancing around the cafeteria.

This made Courage feel a little..Strange, it almost felt like he had been here before.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

Courage was walking through a cafeteria, all while holding a tray of dog food, he walked over to a table, the table featured, Birdman, Aquaman, Space Ghost and Wonder Woman, each sitting at the table either eating food, or talking to each other, he stopped near Space Ghost's seat and asked him.

"P-please sir...C-can, I-I sit w-with you?" Space Ghost shook his head.

"Sorry...This table is for Superheroes only...Go to the Dog table if you wanna find your true group of other dogs to fit in to."

Courage sighed and walked to another table, the table had, Scooby Doo, Huckleberry Hound, Hong Kong Phooey, Astro, and Dino. Courage tapped on Huckleberry Hound's shoulder.

"Um...Excuse me...Can I sit with you?" Courage asked.

Huckleberry Hound nodded. "Sure...All dogs are welcome at this table my darling!" Courage sat next to Huck and Scooby and then started eating his dog food.

 **End Of Flashback..**

* * *

"Uh Lil' Pup?" Johnny said. "Are you the pet of Eustace...Y'know, the guy I competed with on Staylongers! Staylongers ended after it's first season though...Would've been nice for Eustace to win considering how poor he must've been!"

"Well...I did have a scary dream about Eustace one night..." Courage replied.

"What kind of a dream was it?"

"Well...Eustace was being...Nice to me!"

Johnny's eyes widened. "Really? That's a scary dream to you?"

"Um...Well you see...Eustace hates me...Hates me, hates me, hates me! He seriously hates me with all my heart!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Courage, I have two brothers, I may get annoyed by some of there antics, but I think there fine...What's wrong with your owner?" Juniper said.

"Well...Eustace is a stubborn, disgraceful, lazy, immature, aggressive, rude, abrasive, greedy and fast talking old farmer who is always bossy, annoying and rude to other people around him who is also obsessed with money and his truck. He always wants to scare me, and he calls me stupid dog all the time!"

Frankie rubbed her eyes, she then walked over to Courage. "It's gonna be fine...You just gotta try and stand up to him!"

Johnny ran quickly out of the cafeteria, while Numbuh One and Dexter looked in Johnny's direction.

"Um...So, any plans for later?" Dexter said.

"No..." Ami said.

"Meh...Not sure." Juniper said.

Dee Dee stopped her dancing. "I'm gonna be dancing in my room and playing with my Pony Puff Princess doll, what about you guys?"

Courage whimpered.

"I'm planning something later...But I won't tell what it is until I get to it.." Mandy said, she then smirked a little bit, "Hope you can all make it..." Mandy walked backwards out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **11:54 AM**

Frankie was rubbing Courage with a blue towel, Courage then shook the acess water off his body, and then petted Courage, and got from a drawer in her room, a brush, she brushed carefully, once Frankie had finished brushing, Frankie heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Frankie said, the door opened, it was Ami and Mandy.

"So, you ready for the thing I planned for you?" Mandy asked.

Courage got a little nervous by this, was she gonna kill him? Is she gonna feed him to a pack of wild hungry cats? Or is she gonna capture Courage and kill him later?

"Come with me...I have something to show you..." Courage nervously walked out, while Frankie walked behind him. When they got to the area Mandy wanted to show them, they noticed something...Strange. Flapjack wasn't there.

"Meh...Maybe's just eating candy or something, besides he's as stupid as Billy." Mandy said. She then cleared her throat.

"Alright everyone, this is the room I wanted to show you, and I'll gauranteed you, this will blow, your, mind!" Mandy said. She opened the door, the room was nothing the others expected...At all!

* * *

The room had a monitor which showed the camera screens, and on the desk where the monitor was on also had a microphone, there was also a black swivel chair, it turned around, it showed Monokuma was laying on the seat, Ami walked over to the Monokuma on the chair, she felt it, it wasn't a normal Monokuma, the stuff she felt was...Plush material?

"W-wait, that cute and creepy bear was fake?!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"Seems like it..." Numbuh One replied.

"Search around for anything interesting if your wondering..." Mandy said.

Courage walked away from the group and slowly got on the swivel seat, he saw a file labled, "C.N. Academy's Most Special Students and Staff Members", he opened the file and two pages caught his eye.

The one on the left had a picture of a man in a blue, black and yellow mask, with white in the eyeholes, he was bizarrely wearing a grey suit with red tie, and had blue bird wings on his back, Courage read the man's name.

"Harvey Birdman, Former Superhero, Headmaster of C. N. Academy."

And the one on the right had a picture of what looked to be a Japanese man with black hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a white kimono. Courage also read the man's name.

"Samurai Jack, The Ultimate Samurai."

Johnny walked over and saw Courage looking at the two pages, and he noticed an old friend he knew from the laundry.

"Oh my gosh, is that Jack?!" He said.

"U-Um...Yes?" Courage replied.

"It's been a while since I saw him...Wonder what happened to him."

Courage jumped down from the table and walked over to Mandy, he then tugged her dress and said.

"Mandy...I found a file contaning the profiles of special students and staff members, I found it near the monitor and e-everything!"

Mandy along with Dexter, walked over to the monitor and saw Johnny looking at the same page Courage looked at earlier. Mandy looked at the page.

"Harvey Birdman, Headmaster...So this is the headmaster. A former superhero, who fought alongside his eagle sidekick, Avenger. Falcon 7, Birdman's eye patch-wearing contact with Inter-Nation Security, and the person from whom Birdman typically receives his missions. And his other sidekick Birdboy, and "The Galaxy Trio", which includes Vapor Man, Gravity Girl, and Metor Man." Mandy read. "An interesting headmaster indeed..."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Finished the first part of Chapter 4, and if your wondering why I took a little bit longer to write this...It was actually because of me being sick, I'll start writing again once I've gotten a little better. Please Read and Review, really appreciate it! And...Wait...HOLY CRAP OVER 1'000 VIEWS! You guys are awesome!**


	12. Chapter 4: Part 2

Mandy turned around and said.

"Alright, has everyone searched around this room?" The rest of them nodded.

"Alright, we're just gonna walk out, and maybe continue on with our day..."

Mandy and the rest of the group started walking out of the room, Courage then started to wonder.

"What happened to the people on t-the files?" He thought. "A-are they dead...Is one of them behind this?"

When they got out the room Mandy stopped and faced the others and said.

"Now go into your rooms...Idiots.."

* * *

Courage along with the others started walking to their rooms, but when Courage was about to enter his room, he noticed something, Courage walked up to Flapjack's room, he noticed a sign hanging on the door saying, "DO NOT DISTURB!"

Courage was a little creeped out by this, and when no one was looking Courage quickly opened the door, and went in Flapjack's room, he then closed it carefully, the room was dark, he couldn't see anything.

"Dag nabbit! It's pitch black in here!" He thought.

Courage then felt a light switch, the light switch went on, the room was decorated with both candy themed and pirate themed decor, but Flapjack was nowhere to be seen.

"Um...This is getting a little creepy..." Courage thought. Courage walked over to a small brown cardboard box in the corner of Flapjack's room, he opened it, he winced, his eyes then bursted out of his skull and screamed!

Dee Dee, Frankie, and Dexter, rushed to the the door to Flapjack's room and it opened as soon as Courage stopped screaming.

"Courage!" Dexter said. "Is everything okay?"

"It sounded like you were scared to death, what happened?" Frankie said.

Courage shook his head, and nervously, turned his head towards the three of them, revealing the now bloody severed head of Flapjack, the Ultimate Sailor, along with, his spinal cord dangling as well.

When the three of them saw this, they all jumped up. (In a cartoony way of course!) And screamed.

* * *

A chime then went off.

"Ding, dong! Attention everyone! Half of the body is found, I repeat, half of the fourth victim's body has been found, once we found the other half, we can begin the investigation."

"Wait a second!" Dexter said. "So your telling us the killer didn't burn the body in the furnace? The killer must've been veeeery stuu-pid."

"HEY! I wasn't the one who killed Flapjack...Though, I would have to admit, he was a guy I was happy to see die..." The voice from the speaker said.

Frankie, Dexter and Dee Dee each walked to seperate doors, while Courage went into male public bathroom, he screamed, and rushed out of the room, holding Flapjack's headless body.

"Looks like we've found the other half...Hee hee!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if the chapter is a bit short...Writers block decided to hit me like a truck during the writing of this...I'll work hard on the investigation! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 4: Part 3

A chime suddenly went off.

"Ding Dong! The other half of the body is found! Please report to the auditorium, I repeat, please report to the auditorium"

"Oh look at the time!" Dee Dee said. "It's time for another investigation!~" Dee Dee said, Dee Dee then danced out the hallway, Courage then handed Flapjack's decapitated body to Dexter, and started walking slowly behind her.

Frankie then picked up Courage and started walking to the auditorium while holding Courage in her arms.

When they got to the auditorium, Ami was standing next to Johnny, Juniper was standing near the stage, Numbuh One stood near where Juniper was standing, and Mandy stood the furthest from the stage.

"Alright Mr. Monokuma is it now time to get on to the investigation?" Mandy asked.

Monokuma sighed. "We will start the investigation shortly! I just have to give you this case's Monokuma file and maybe some extra info!"

Monokuma gave the now nine students the Monokuma file now labled. Monokuma File 4, they all read the file accordingly.

 **Victim's Name: Flapjack**

 **Time Of Death: 11:34 AM**

 **Cause of Death: Decapitation.**

After reading the file, the group of nine walked to Flapjack's room to start the investigation.

When they got to Flapjack's room Courage walked over to Mandy.

Courage got a little nervous, he then said nervously.

"M-Mandy...Do you know anything about Johnny Bravo?"

Mandy turned to face Courage, she dwiddled her thumbs, she picked up Courage by his tale, she looked like she was going to kill him.

"Well...I first saw Johnny at a pool party hosted by Genral Skarr, a former supervillain who is now our next door neighbor, he was flirting with a few other woman at the party if I can remember correctly, I can also remember him quite the dumba-"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" A voice from a nearby speaker said.

"And oh yeah...As for Flapjack, or as I like to call him "Billy-2", wandering around the hall near Johnny's room."

Courage slowly got out of Mandy's arms and walked to the next person he wanted to see, Ami Onuki, a girl that really helped with the last case they had.

"Oh, hey Courage!" Ami said. "What are you wanting to ask me?"

"W-well.." Courage said. "I wanted to ask you...Have you found any evidence?"

"Why-er, yes! I have!" Ami picked up what looked to be two items that really caught Courage's eye, one was a yellow and blue flower clip, while the other was a black comb with a few drops of blood.

"That's...Interesting..." Courage thought, the hair clip reminded him of Mandy, mainly the flower on her pink dress.

"I haven't seen Flapjack that much before the murder occured...Sorry..." Ami continued.

Courage then went up to Dexter, he was searching for evidence with Numbuh One and Frankie, suddenly however, something caught Frankie's eye, she picked up the open bottle, she gently shook the bottle, it seemed to have not much of it's contents left, Numbuh One then looked at the pinkish stain on the floor.

"W-what the heck..." Numbuh One had a closer look, the stain on the floor was topped by some sort of goo, it looked a bit like slime, possibly even hair gel.

Frankie looked at the label on the bottle, "Mr. Kevin's Triple-Strength Hair Cement" it read.

"Hm...If I can remember correctly...Mandy's hair looks a bit like horns...And that bottle was for hair gel and...Oh my McCracken..." She thought.

Frankie went down on her knees to face Courage, and then whispered in his ear.

"Hey...Can you show me another piece of evidence?"

Courage nodded, he then showed Frankie the black and bloody comb, and the blue and yellow flower hairclip.

"Huh...So Mandy could be the killer..." Frankie thought.

Courage then walked closer to Dexter.

"Uh, Dexter, Do you know anything about Flapjack...More p-pacifically before his murder?" he asked politely

"I know a little bit, I had a small chat with Flapjack before I went to breakfast earlier, he said that he wanted to have fun with someone...Mainly someone who knows how to talk some interesting stuff..."

Juniper Lee then walked by.

"So...Are you talking about Flapjack and other students?" She said.

"Yes..." Dexter replied.

Dee Dee then danced over to Juniper Lee, startling her.

"OOooo! Do you know anything about the other students?" Dee Dee said.

"Well...I heard Johnny Bravo surprisingly strong...And Mandy possibly having the ability to scare monsters into submission!" Juniper exclaimed.

Numbuh One's eyes widened. "That's surprisingly interesting...Yet a little scary."

"I'm not done!" Juniper continued. "I also know, that Flapjack's body in the Bathroom, didn't really hold that much evidence...Except for more of that hair cement, and maybe this..." Juniper showed Courage two ripped halfs of a photograph, one half had a photo of man with black hair, the other was covered in so much pink blood, they couldn't see the picture itself.

Suddenly however, a chime went off.

"Ding dong! The investigation is over, please gather your evidence, and return to the entrance door."

 **Evidence:**

 **Statements made by Mandy, Dexter, and Juniper Lee.**

 **Hair Cement.**

 **A flower hair clip.**

 **A bloody comb.**

 **And a photograph ripped in half.**


	14. Chapter 4: Trial

The nine of them starting walking to the entrance, Courage at the back, and Dexter at the front.

"Wait...So you can scare monsters into submission?" Ami said.

"Yes...Yes I can." Mandy replied nodding.

"So...What kind of dangerous monsters did you face?" Ami said.

"Well...Stuff like Mutant Chickens, The Boogeyman, even a queen of spiders and the godess of chaos."

Ami's eyes widened, she stayed silent.

They all got to the elevator's entrance, they then went and stood inside the elevator.

Courage sighed. "I'm going to avenge you Flapjack!" Courage thought, Courage looked like he was going to kill someone, oh sure, he wouldn't kill anyone, but the look he had on his face was filled with so much despair and rage that he wanted to go home to Muriel, and dare I say it, Eustace!

"Oh, what is it Courage..." Juniper Lee said.

"It's just that...I just don't want any of these murders to happen anymore...I feel like I'm in a never ending cycle of relaxation, murder, investigation, trial, repeat! Over and Over for the last few days. I'm sick of it, just sick of it!" Courage cried.

Juniper's eyes widened, she'd never heard anything like this from Courage, a few others beside her and Courage noticed this as well.

Mandy stopped to think for a few seconds, she then piped up and said in her monotone voice.

"I think the way to get out of this Heck-hole of a school is to find the true villain of this Killing Game...If there even is one, besides Monokuma of course, a **"Mastermind"** if you will."

"Interesting idea you got there kid!" Johnny said.

"I agree...But it could be a bit risky, after all, the mastermind could be one of the most powerful beings we have ever faced for all I care!" Numbuh One exclaimed.

Ami waved her arms around in an anime-esque fashion and said.

"But who could be the Mastermind, after all...It can't be one of us!"

"Well...There is a possibility that it could be either Jack, or Birdman, for Jack, I did hear he made a deal with some guy named T.O.M.." Dexter said.

Frankie Gasped. "Could he be evil!?"

"It certainly is possible. As for Mr. Birdman, he is the headmaster of this education facility." Dexter said. "And it is possible for him to go bad, considering he was a "Former" superhero after all."

 **"Clunk"**

"Weeeerrrre, heeeerrrrrre!" Dee Dee said.

The doors to the elevator opened, they then walked to there podiums, there were now portraits of Robin, and Flapjack, Monokuma was still on his chair, and...Another trial begins again.

* * *

 _ **Trial Start All Rise!**_

"Alright, we know the basics of the trial, and we heard the rules of it a thousand times now, haven't we?!" Monokuma said.

"Yes..." The rest of them said in unison.

"Okay! Let's begin!"

"The victim this time was Flapjack: The Ultimate Sailor, he was murdered at 11:34 AM, his cause of death, decapitation, the location of his death was both the bathroom and his bedroom...The reason, his body was in the bathroom, and the head was in a box in his room." Numbuh One said.

"Wait a second, why would the killer place the body in the bathroom, and his head in the cardboard box!" Ami said angrily."Seriously, I don't get it! Why would the killer do such a silly thing like that, I mean! The logical way of hiding the body would've been, I don't know...In the same cardboard box his head was in!"

"Maybe the killer was a little stupid. Hoo-ha!" Johnny said.

"And, a flower clip was one of the pieces of evidence after all, so maybe we can assume that Ami was the killer." Juniper said.

"Hey! I would never do something like this to a fellow Cartoon Network character!" Ami exclaimed angrily.

"She is right about that, besides...I kinda do think there is something a bit fishy about Dee Dee." Courage said. "I mean she smiles all the time, and always seems to be in a good mood, even when we found the other half of Flapjack's body, she was still all happy and chipper!"

"That really is an interesting argument..." Frankie said. "Maybe Flapjack was alone before he was murdered so no one would notice..."

"NO! That's wrong!" Courage barked. "As Dexter stated, Flapjack was invited by someone before he was k-k-killed.."

"Then how do you explain the hair cement! I've seriously never seen someone with poofier pigtails than hers!"

"Would make sense for her abnormally poofy pigtails...But, I have seen Dee Dee with her hair down a couple of times, and I had heard of rumors of this hair cement that makes you keep your hairstyle for the rest of your life..."

"What about Mandy!" Dee Dee said. "She does have a blue and yellow flower on her dress, and her hair looks kinda like the horns you would get on an ugly monster or something! I mean, her hairstyle does look like something that you would only get through hair gel and a comb, and there was a bloody hair comb at the crime scene!"

"And there's also the fact that Mandy can scare monsters into submission!" Juniper said.

"Exactly! That really proves my point...Doesn't it Dexter!?"

"I'd never think I would get such an interesting point from you." He said.

"But there is one thing that we haven't talked about in this trial yet..." Numbuh One said.

"Whoa!" Johnny said. "We haven't?"

"Yes Mr. Bravo, we haven't, we haven't talked about one of the most important parts of these class trials...That being...The murder weapon."

"But there wasn't any weapon at the crime scene!" Juniper said. "How would the killer kill Flapjack, let alone, decapitate him like that!"

* * *

 **Non Stop Debate**

"Seriously, how would someone kill Flapjack without a weapon!"

"Maybe Dee Dee created her own contraption to decapitate Flapjack." Ami said. "Considering she's always messing Dexter's gadgets up!"

"Are you idiotic!" Dexter said. "She would never create something like that!"

"Maybe it was Mandy, after all, she does know how to scare monsters to death, maybe she scared him to death, and then to rub it in his face, she decapited him! Hoo-ha!" Johnny said.

"Hmm...Nothing seems to be adding up..." Courage thought. "I mean, Mandy can scare monsters into submission, and is a little bit creepy with her attitude, but something seems off...Maybe she isn't the killer, maybe these people haven't seen that these pieces of evidence, seem to be reminding me of one of the others..."

Then it hit him, the photo, the photo is the most crucial piece of evidence in this trial. The photo could prove that Mandy, as strange as it may sounds...Not the killer.

Courage stood up tall, and exclaimed. "M-my fellow Cartoon-Cartoons! I have a final piece of evidence to show to you all..."

Courage grabbed the ripped photo from where it was kept, and showed it to the rest of the group.

"Wait..Why is the photo the most crucial piece of evidence?" Frankie said.

"Hmm...Maybe because the killer's identity is hidden under that pink blotch on this ripped photo." Dexter said.

* * *

Courage looked at the photo. "Don't fail me now..." He thought, he started to try and wipe it off, the blood got off surprisingly, but it was a little hard to figure out, but when Courage had a closer look, his eyes widened.

"N-no way..." He said. He looked at the photo, he looked at Johnny.

"Wait a second...Didn't Johnny say he was friends with Jack..." He thought.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

"Oh my gosh is that Jack!" He said.

"U-Um...Yes?" Courage replied.

"It's been a while since I saw him...Wonder what happened to him.."

 **End of Flashback...**

* * *

"G-guys..." Courage said hesitantly. "I think that J-Johnny Bravo is the killer."

Seven of the eight others gasped, the person who didn't gasp was Mandy, her eyes just widened slightly, that's it...

"H-How could I have killed him!" Johnny said. "I would hurt nobody! Especially woman, I would seriously never hit a woman mama! Hoo-ha-he-hoo-ha!"

"Huh..Now that I think about it...All of this evidence points to you..." Mandy said.

"No...You can't be serious mama! Hoo-ha-hee-ha!"

Mandy growled. "SHUT IT! From the muscles, to the photo, to the obsession with your own hair...It all points to you..."

"L-look...I'll admit it...I was stupid when I left that evidence when murdered Flapjack, you see...The reason I killed him was actually due to me thinking that Flapjack ripped the photo...While in actuality, I did it...And all thanks to my rippling muscles. Hoo-ha-hee!" Johnny then posed. "And the reason I ripped the photo was because Flapjack wanted to see who I was with...Which was Jack, who was a guy...I'm not kidding, I thought he was gonna mock me for having a somewhat "Guy-Friend" so I grabbed it, while Flapjack was holding onto another end of the photograph."

* * *

"It makes sense now...Johnny wanted to fix up his hair in the public bathroom, all while Flapjack was also in that bathroom too, Flapjack noticed photo in his pocket, but being friends with Jack, Johnny thought that Flapjack was gonna mock him for having a "Guy-Friend" so while trying to take photo from him, he ripped the photo in half, not knowing he did it. Thinking it was Flapjack was the one who ripped it. Johnny in a fit of raged choked him, not realizing he was decapitating him, after decapitating him however, Johnny dropped his stuff and ran with the head to Flapjack's room to place his head in a conventionality placed cardboard box, not knowing he left his body in the bathroom."

"Okay, okay, quit the monologuing already, your boring me to despair induced tears! What are you, Johnny Test?" Monokuma said angrily. "Now...Without further ado-"

"WAIT! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE! BUNNY, THAT ANNOYING LITTLE NEXT DOOR, POPS, EVEN CARL! WHAT WILL THEY DO WITHOUT ME?!" Johnny said flailing his muscley arms around his body.

Monokuma sighed. "Without further ado...IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

* * *

Monokuma pushed the button in front of him with his gavel, it then showed Monokuma pulling Johnny by the rope, with text reading.

 **"GAME OVER! Johnny Bravo has been found Guilty, commencing Execution!"**

* * *

 _ **Despair Bear Cook Off!**_

 **Johnny finds himself in a exact replica of Pop's restaurant, with Monokuma dressed as Pops cooking behind the grill. Monokuma sets a timer for 10 minutes. He serves Johnny large portions of chili consisting of Possums, Pandas, Seals, Horses, Squid, Eagles, Raccoons, and even Snakes. However, Johnny isn't deterred in the slightest as he knocks them back effortlessly. With two minutes on the clock, Johnny finishes the last serving of it. However, Monokuma grins and presses a small button on the grill. Johnny explodes from the small explosives Monokuma hid in the food. The execution ends with Monokuma going to a chalk board labeled "Special Chili: Bravo Surprise", with Johnny's sunglasses on the front.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This actually took longer than expected...Sorry for the wait...It was due to my Birthday and all that...So...Get hyped for Chapter 5...For it'll be the final chapter...*Evil Laugh* Ahem. Please read and review, I really appreaciate it...And, thanks to Neo Xerostorm for the execution idea...Upupupupu~.**


	15. Chapter 5: Part 1

**After The Trial...**

* * *

All off the students, with the exception of Dexter and Courage, walked to the elevator.

Courage sighed. "I wish this killing game cou-could, just come to a close..."

Dexter picked up Courage, and caught up to the group.

As the elevator was going up to the entrance, Dexter sighed.

"I wish that this killing game would stop too...I'm missing Velma, and The Powerpuff Girls, even after they were killed, or in the Powerpuff Girls case...Executed, I had a lot of fun when they were around.."

"Look...We just have to find that mastermind to get out of this school, it's just like what Mandy said!" Courage said.

"I hope we find the mastermind soon...I'm really wanting to see Yumi..." Ami said.

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

 **12:34 AM**

Courage entered the cafeteria, the rest of the group was there, Numbuh One and Dexter sat at one table, Frankie sat with Juniper at another, Mandy sat on her own at a table near the back end of the cafeteria, while Ami and Dee Dee sat together at another table.

Courage walked over to the table of Frankie and Juniper. Juniper and Frankie were pleased to see Courage. Courage smiled somewhat.

"Good afternoon Courage!" Juniper said. "How was your morning?"

"I-it's been okay...I guess, I just relaxed in my dogbed with my chew toy and stuff, I rarely get time to rest in Nowhere...It's either me being scared by Eustace, or having to save my family from m-m-monsters! But...Sometimes I get cuddled by Muriel..." He said.

"Well...Before I came to this school, I fought monsters and demons with my magical powers...And gift of Te Xuan Ze. I also LOVE! Space travel! And I play sports like Volleyball, and go skateboarding on some occasions, I'm even in a band as the lead singer, and guitarist along with my brothers, Dennis and Ray Ray...Yeah...I did have a very busy life..." Juniper said.

"Before I came to this school, I lived at the Foster's mansion for nearly my entire life, having moved there in my early childhood days. I am a fan of punk rock, and if your wondering about Foster's...Well, there's my really kind grandmother who owns the Foster's home, who also makes some of the best cookies you'll ever taste! And a few other imaginary friends like, Bloo, who is accompanied by a really nice kid named Mac, Mr. Herrimen, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Cheese." Frankie said.

"Well...Those lives must be exciting...I'm just a plain ol dog..." Courage said whimpering.

Dexter walked over from his table, to Courage's.

"Hey! No your not...Your more than that." Dexter said.

"I'm not."

"Yep! Your preee-ty much the hope that kept all of us alive, and you really did help in the class trials!" Dexter said.

"No need to pressure him Dexter!" Frankie whispered.

"Well sorry! I was just trying to make point!" He said.

Dexter then cleared his throat. "Anyway...Though there were a few annoying people here and there..." Dexter coughed. "Johnny Test!" Dexter coughed some more. "Sorry...I'm having a bit of a dry throat."

Frankie then grabbed a jug of water and a cup, and poured some of it into the cup.

Dexter than drank the water. He gave Frankie back the cup when he finished drinking.

"There are still some great people out there, just like you, though some not as cowardly as you...Your still a really, really good dog, possibly the most extrodinary dog I have ever met!"

"Y-you really mean it..." Courage said crying a bit.

"Precisley!" Dexter replied

Ami walked up to Courage. "And besides!" She said. "Who was the person who found the fake suicide note!"

"I did..." Courage said.

"Who was the guy who took down fake arguments!" Frankie Said

"I did!"

Numbuh One stood up. Who kept hope alive when we were in despair!"

"I did!

"WHO WAS THE DOG THAT SAVED HIS PARENTS FROM MONSTERS TIME AND TIME AGAIN!?" Dexter exclaimed.

"I DID!"

"That's the dog I know!" Dexter then cuddled Courage in his arms and the rest of them chuckled happily...

* * *

 **A Couple of Hours Later...**

Dexter was in his room, it had navy blue wallpaper with sciencey designs on it, along with his bed having Justice Friends covers, and a little table with a chemistry set, even a "All Dee Dee's: Not Allowed!" sticker on the door. It wasn't his laboratory, but it was a warm and cozy bedroom at the very least.

He was reading a Justice Friends comic when suddenly...

"H-help..." A quiet voice called out.

"H-Hello?" Dexter said frightened. "Is anyone there?"

"P-please...E-everyone...Avenge...Us..."

Dexter started shivering uncontrollably, his heart also started beating fast...Was the spirit of Harvey haunting him? Was someone dead? Was he slipping into despair? Did he have too much "Omlette Du' Fromage" for Breakfast?

* * *

Dexter walked quickly out of his room. He then closed the door as quietly as he could, he then started running down the hall, went downstairs, and discovered a fork in the road.

The fork in the road in question was a sign with two arrows, one black, the other white, while the pole the arrows were own had a black and white checkerboard pattern, it looked a little bit familar to Dexter...But he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

Dexter looked to the left, it was a dark hallway, he looked to his right, it was just the hallway to the auditorium. Dexter gulped, he looked at the white arrow, it had "Left" written on it in black lettering, Dexter started to walk nervously down the dark hall, he then walked up to one of the doors, it was a door to a classroom, he tried moving the knob it didn't move one bit, then, Dexter tried another, and another, and another.

After trying a few doors to no avail, Dexter walked up to another classroom door, but oddly enough, he saw that something was a little different, namely, the lights in the classroom was on, it also looked surprisingly organized.

He tried to move the doorknob, it budged, the door then opened creaking slowly, he saw that there were sixteen desks.

"Huh...Interesting coincidence." He thought.

But when he walked up to the Teacher's desk...Something gave him one of the biggest frights of his life.

Dexter gasped as he saw that not only one person was dead...But two! The corpses belonged to none other than Mandy and Frankie Foster. The cause of death...It looked to be caused by sharp and blunt force trauma to the skull, and there also was a big hole in both of there stomach's and blood all over the floor, and some of it even covered the bottom of the chalk board.

Dexter then looked up, he saw that the chalk board had white chalk writing with the words, "That's All Folks!" written on it.

"Oh no..." Dexter thought. "This is gonna be a doozy..."


	16. Chapter 5: Investigation (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

 **This is gonna be one heck of a chapter...Why? Well...This, part 2 and the trial are gonna have a heck of a lot of twists...I had a lot of fun writing this...And oh yeah...I'll be making Alternate Executions for characters after the story is over...Please Read and Review.**

* * *

"DEE DEE! EMERGENCY! GRAB EVERYONE NOW!" Dexter shouted as he ran into Dee Dee's room, her room was very pink and girly, it had pink wallpaper with ballet themed designs and a ballet bar with a mirror near her bed along with a vanity with lots of pretty clothes and Pony Puff Princess makeup and toys too!

"Okay Dexter!" Dee Dee said happily.

* * *

After Dee Dee gathered Courage, Juniper, Numbuh One and Ami, Numbuh One tried to get his hand on the knob, Dexter then stopped him.

"NOT YET! I still have something to explain to you!" Dexter said.

Courage then raised his hand. "Um...W-why are we here...And what happened to Mandy and Frankie?" He said nervously.

"I was about to get to that Courage...You see...I have something to show you all..."

Dexter then opened the door, Dee Dee then danced in, she then lost her balance and tripped over someone, when she got up however...She screamed when she saw the two dead bodies of Frankie and Mandy.

"Frankie and Mandy are dead! Frankie and Mandy are dead!"

The others gasped with the exception of Dexter. Then, a chime was heard.

"Ding dong! Not just one...But two bodies have been found! Report to the auditorium immediately!"

Courage, Dee Dee, Numbuh One, Juniper Lee, Ami and Dexter walked out the classroom.

"Mandy...Frankie...I will avenge you both..."

* * *

The six of them walked into the auditorium, Dexter stood at the front of the group next to Dee Dee, Courage stood at the back, while Ami stood next to Juniper, and Numbuh One stood near the two of them.

Monokuma got down from the auditorium stage gave the six of them a Monokuma file labled. Monokuma File 5, they all read it accordingly.

* * *

 **Victim's Names: Mandy and Frankie Foster**

 **Time of Death: 1:27 PM**

 **Cause of Death: Sharp and Blunt Force Trauma to the Skull, and a Massive Hole in Both of the Victim's Stomachs.**

* * *

After reading the Monokuma file, Dexter approached Monokuma only to be stopped by Juniper Lee.

"NO!" She exclaimed. "Don't you know the rules! Y'know! Never confront Monokuma!"

"Look Miss. Lee! I'm just going to tell Monokuma something, okay." Dexter replied.

Juniper sighed. "Well if that's okay with you then fine...But don't say I didn't warn you when you get, I don't know...Poked by spears at all sides!"

Dexter walked up to Monokuma.

"Hey! Don't confront the Headmaster!" Monokuma said, holding Dexter's Lab coat.

"I-I just want to talk to you...T-that's all..." Dexter said nervously.

Monokuma then sighed and decided to let go of Dexter's Lab coat.

"Okay...Tell away..."

"Mr. Monokuma...I have something to say to you..." Dexter said. "I have a deal to make with you...I am tired of this killing game taking away our fellow students, so I wanted to pose a little challenge...If we find the killer of Mandy and Frankie and the mastermind...You'll let us go."

"And If you idiots lose...You'll all have to be executed..." Monokuma replied. "So yeah...It's basically a deal!"

Monokuma and Dexter shook hands.

"Oh no...This is gonna be a long finale..." Courage said.

* * *

The six of them went back into the classroom Dexter was in earlier, Dexter then got in front of the group and started to speak.

"Alright, Yours Truly and Numbuh One will examine the bodies, everyone else, check the classroom for any evidence."

As the rest of them were searching, Numbuh One and Dexter started examining the both Mandy's and Frankie's dead bodies, and while Numbuh One was examining, he discovered something bizarre.

"Wait a second!" Numbuh One said. He then took a knife out of Frankie's head. "How would a knife be in Frankie's head, while Mandy doesn't!"

Dexter took a look at the knife Numbuh One was holding, and the stab wound in Frankie's head, and then, Mandy's dead body.

"Yes...It is quite bizarre even for me!" Dexter said. "Okay! Who's got any evidence?"

Dee Dee got up from searching. "Sorry Dexter, not me!"

"Me neither..." Ami said.

"Me too.." Juniper said.

Courage whimpered.

"I think it means yes..." Dexter thought.

Numbuh One then sighed.

"Does anyone know where else we could look!"

Courage thought about it for a few seconds...Then it dawned on him, the headmasters office, that could hold some crucial evidence...Maybe.

"The headmasters office! The headmasters office!" Courage exclaimed.

Dexter's eyes widened.

"I think he could be on to something..." He thought.

* * *

When they got to the headmasters office, Courage walked up to the door and opened it slowly and quietly, and like before, there was no principal whatsoever...Only a Monokuma plush on the swivel seat.

"All right everyone time to search for-" Courage said. He then looked around him, the rest of the group was searching around the headmasters office.

He then sighed. "Evidence."

Courage walked up to Numbuh One, he then jumped up onto the swivel chair, and saw Numbuh One walking away from the large table with the monitor, Courage looked back at the monitor's table and saw a file labeled, "C.N. Academy's Most Special Students and Staff Members" and it was the same file he saw earlier. He then saw a second file labeled. "Class 35's Students" He then opened the file and started to read it.

He started with the first page, as all reader's do, but what was strange about it was that Courage saw a photo of himself inside the file, it also contained all the information he knew about himself, he was then generally surprised the school knew a LOT about him. He then moved on to the right page, it contained a photo of Mandy frowning as usual. Then Courage started reading the file, it started it off simply enough, stuff about her parents and the like, but the thing that blew Courage's mind, was the thing he read about Mandy's "Childhood Mishap" so to speak.

 _"The reason Mandy rarely smiles is because, after an incident involving "Treepanning" she felt guilty for what she did to Billy in fact, before the incident, Mandy was a surprisingly optimistic person, but due to the "Treepanning" incident, she never smiled again, the incident haunted her, even after the lobotomy she had due to all her guilt, this "Treepanning" incident, also paved the way for her "Friend" Billy to become stupid."_

Courage then quickly stopped reading, he then closed the file and returned it to the table.

"I'd never thought I say this but...I kinda fell bad for her now..." Courage thought.

Courage then got down from the table and onto the swivel seat, he landed close to the Monokuma plush, and saw a gray book behind the Monokuma plush, he slowly got the book out, he then saw the book said, "Journal" in large orange lettering. Dee Dee then skipped over to Courage's seat.

"So Courage, what'cha doin?" Dee Dee said.

Courage jumped up a little with a startled look on his face.

"U-um...R-reading a j-journal..." He said nervously.

"OOoooo! Can I see..." Dee Dee replied.

Courage gulped. "S-sure."


	17. Chapter 5: Investigation (Part 2)

_"What's Up Journal? Today was a big day if I'll be honest, after all, it is my first day as the new headmaster of C.N. Academy. You see doc, the last headmaster (Harvey Birdman) had left C.N. recently, and due to my quick thinking, and knowledge of Cartoons, in or outside my former work at this academy as it's former Vice Principal."_

* * *

"Wait a second!" Courage thought. "Doc...That word sounds so...Familiar.."

"Flip through some more pages." Dee Dee said.

Courage flipped through a few more pages, he saw that the time of dates near the top of the pages were far apart.

"Maybe the headmaster is not that big on writing in it..." Courage thought.

* * *

 _" *Sigh* Today is a sad day for this academy, you see, I recently heard that Harvey Birdman died due to being ran over by a bus, before that he was a lawyer defending Hanna Barbera characters in the courtroom instead of being a superhero or a principal...At least I'm going to have some nice carrot juice later..."_

 _"From: Bugs Bunny._ _ **That's All Folks.**_ _"_

* * *

Courage's eyes widened. "I knew it! I freaking knew it!" He shouted.

After hearing this Dee Dee danced over to Dexter, who was talking with Juniper about any evidence, and told him about what he heard.

"Dee Dee! Your not supposed to nose on other people's conversatio-Wait! Bugs Bunny is the Principal!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Yep, he t-took over from Harvey..." Courage said getting down from the chair and walking over to Dexter with the Journal in his paws.

But when Courage got to Dexter, Juniper noticed something...Interesting to say the least.

"T-there's a note on the back of the journal!" She shouted, she then called Ami and Numbuh One over. Courage then handed the journal to Juniper who then looked at the note on the back of the Journal.

* * *

 _ **"Upupupu~ "**_

 _ **"If any meddling kids are reading this, then your idiotic Principal: Bugs Bunny, is being held captive under the school. And oh yeah...I'm gonna air his execution live on Cartoon Network if any of you idiots fail to find the culprit behind Mandy and Frankie's murders...Good Luck..."**_

 _ **"Ultimate Despair."**_

* * *

After reading the note out loud, Courage's eyes enlarged as he screamed, Numbuh One kept his mouth open, speechless as a result, Ami had both of her hands over her mouth as she gasped, Dee Dee also did it in a similar fashion, Dexter's eyes widened, while Juniper couldn't belive it...

"I think it's a good time to get a move on...Right guys..." Juniper said.

The rest of them nodded.

"Well there is a door I found while I was investigating," Dee Dee said. "it was a door to another room, not really sure on the title though..."

"Perfect!" Numbuh One said. "We just have to find it and-"

"I found it!" Ami exclaimed, pointing at the door Dee Dee mentioned earlier.

"How the heck did you find it so easily!?"

"It was next to the monitor at the back of the room." Dee Dee replied.

"Point taken." Numbuh One replied back.

The six of them walked to the door next to the monitor, Dee Dee looked at a sign on the door that read, "Headmaster's Private Area." in big bold letters, Numbuh One snickered.

Numbuh One tried to open the door, it flung open, the six of them then fell on the floor of the Headmaster's Private Area.

A few moments later, the six of them then stood up, they then saw that the room had a both sophisticated, and casual look to it, with a normal looking colour scheme, unlike most of the schools interior before having a black and white colour scheme, giving it a mysterious vibe to the place.

"H-hold on," Courage said. "If this is the headmaster's lounge area and/or main office...Then what was with the room with the monitor!"

"Maybe it is used for security measures..." Ami said.

"You could be kinda right actually." Dexter replied.

Dee Dee walked over to the headmaster's desk, and saw a file labeled "Staff Members", she then opened the file. She started reading the file with no trouble, but after reading a few pages, something immediately caught Dee Dee's curious blue eye.

Dee Dee saw a photo of a male superhero wearing a black mask with white eyeholes, (Similarly to Harvey Birdman.), a white skin tight suit with a yellow cape, and an emblem of a silhouette of him with white eyes and a red background on his chest.

Dee Dee then looked at both the blurb, and name underneath the photograph.

* * *

 **"Space Ghost: Staff Member and Former Superhero."**

 **"Space Ghost is brave, honest and kind, as well as willing to do whatever it takes to help others. He also can be comical at times."**

* * *

"Oooooo! This sounds pretty cool actually!" Dee Dee thought.

Suddenly, Courage jumped on the headmaster's chair and opened a drawer, it contained many miscellanious items, but the item that chaught Courage's attention was a small slip containing a newspaper article, Courage carefully got the newspaper article, the picture on the article showed both a green praying mantis and a man in a gray and reddish-orange suit and helmet, it reminded him of monsters he would see in a scary movie, he then started to read it.

* * *

 _ **"Former Supervillains: Moltar and Zorak End Up Murdered!"**_

 **"Recently, Moltar (Former Host of Toonami and Director of the popular talk show "Space Ghost Coast to Coast") and Zorak (Band Leader on "Space Ghost Coast to Coast") have been murdered, there time of death was around 3:49 PM today. There bodies have been found together in the director's room at"Ghost Planet Industries", the place where "Space Ghost Coast to Coast" is filmed. Star of "Space Ghost Coast to Coast" Space Ghost himself, had this to say..."**

 _ **"I honestly feel horrible that my fellow cast members...And former supervillains, Moltar and Zorak died so recently...I would've never thought that my enemy's for Toth's sake! Would be so...Kinda...Fun...I had a surprising amount of fun working with them on "Cartoon Planet", and I even gave all my respect in Moltar when he became the host of Toonami...I loved working on my talk show...But without Zorak or Moltar...There's no"Space Ghost Coast to Coast"**_

* * *

Courage was speechless by this article, he never really read much newspapers, but he really felt an amount of sadness from reading that article. Courage then took at the file Dee Dee was reading, he then looked back at the article.

"How can a man that looks like a superhero...Be a TALK SHOW HOST?!" Courage said surprised.

Suddenly however a chime went off.

"Ding dong! The investigation is over! Please gather your evidence, and report to the entrance door immediately!"

Courage sighed. "I spoke too soon..." He thought.

* * *

Courage and the rest of the group gathered there evidence and headed to the entrance door, they then walked inside the elevator.

"You must not fail this trial, you must not fail this trial!" Juniper thought.

"Yumi...I really, really! Wanna see you again!" Ami thought.

"Kids Next Door...This is dedicated to all of you..." Numbuh One thought.

"For the love of science...I am going to win this trial!" Dexter thought.

"This may be hard, but I'll go through with this!" Dee Dee thought.

"Lazlo, Blossom, Velma, Bubbles, Eddy, Robin, Flapjack, Johnny, Mandy, Frankie...I'm going to avenge you all...And I'm going to find this mastermind...And give him the punishment he d-deserves!" Courage thought.

 **"Clunk!"**

The elevator doors opened, they then walked to there podiums, there were now portraits of Johnny Bravo, Frankie and Mandy...And with that...The final trial was about to begin...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This story is almost at an end...What a ride, I've just started writing the trial, and oh man...The Mastermind will be fun...Trust me! Please Read and Review, I really appreaciate it!**


	18. Finale

The six of them got to there podiums, Monokuma clapped his paws together.

"So it's time...For probably the last trial of your miserable lives...I'm so excited...I can even taste the twist and turns we'll have in this battle between hope and despair-" Monokuma exclaimed.

He was then cut off by Courage. "Look here, we're not here for playing games M-Mr. M-Monokuma! We're here to have a trial, not to listen to hear some boring lecture about hope vs. despair!" He said proudly.

The other five survivors clapped there hands impressed at what Courage had to say.

Monokuma sighed. He then changed his tone of voice to a chipper, more akin to his usual self. "Okay! Let's begin!"

 _ **Trial Start All Rise!**_

* * *

"The victims we have here are not just one person...But two!" Monokuma said. "The victims were Mandy: The Ultimate Lucky Student, and Francis "Frankie" Foster: The Ultimate Caretaker! These two were murdered in an obviously empty classroom, in between the chalkboard and the teacher's desk at around 1:27 PM."

Numbuh One sighed. "Thank you Monokuma." Numbuh One said sarcastically. "Now, the first person to find the body was Dexter: The Ultimate Scientist. He then called us over after he found the bodies."

Dee Dee gasped. "You forgot the murder weapon!"

"He was just getting to that Dee Dee." Dexter said annoyed. "Please be patient..."

Dexter then cleared his throat. "The ways both of them were killed were very similar, the difference was the weapon's placement. What do I mean by this well...Let me explain, you see this knife was used in the murder to kill, both victims didn't get stabbed, but strangly, Frankie did, and in her head mind you."

"Wait a second, why did Frankie have a stab wound and not Mandy?" Ami said.

* * *

 **Non Stop Debate**

"Seriously, where was her stab wound anyway?"

"Maybe Mandy killed Frankie!" Dee Dee said. "And due to the shock, she killed herself!"

"She didn't even have a stab wound on her!" Numbuh One replied. "I checked her corpse during the investigation and I didn't see a single stab wound on Mandy's body.

"OR," Dee Dee said. "Maybe the killer made Mandy kill Frankie, and then, the killer placed a drink on the teacher's desk, she then drank it...And it had poison in it...That could explain why Mandy has no stab wound."

"Okay!" Juniper Lee said. "You know for one thing, we couldn't find poison or something similar to it at the scene, and second, WHY WOULD WE KILL ANYONE!"

 **CONSENT!**

* * *

"Juniper is right, how would we kill anyone! Unless it's on accident or...In my case Dee Dee." Dexter said.

"Hey!" Dee Dee said annoyed.

"Nothing..."

"Y-yeah, and there is another thing you guys are missing..." Courage said. "It may sound wierd but trust me, it's true! I actually first heard about it while were in the headmaster's office, more pacifically, the room with the giant monitor."

"Oh boy, I'm ready for this..." Monokuma said sarcastically, he then grabbed a box of popcorn from under his big red seat.

"Ahem." Courage then spoke surprisingly quickly. "The reason Mandy rarely smiles is because, after an incident involving "Treepanning" she felt guilty for what she did to Billy, and before the incident, Mandy was a surprisingly optimistic person, but due to the "Treepanning" incident, she never smiled again, the incident haunted her, even after the lobotomy she had due to all her guilt, this "Treepanning" incident, it's also why her "Friend" Billy to become stupid."

The other survivor's eyes widened.

"I'd never thought I would feel bad for her..." Numbuh One thought.

"Maybe the killer killed Frankie first to give Mandy bad memories, resulting her to become frozen in fear, basically sealing her death, correct?" Ami said.

"It is a possibility!" Dexter said.

"But why wasn't Mandy scared in the previous murders?" Dee Dee said.

"Maybe it's because of the killers not going to the forhead for the kill." Dexter replied annoyed.

"But where there were any other wounds on them?" Ami said. "Just a stab to the skull for Frankie wasn't enough from what I heard, and besides, we haven't heard of the real cause for Mandy's demise!"

Numbuh One pondered. "From what I looked at, I saw a giant hole like wound in both Mandy's and Frankie's bodies, other than that, there was no other wound on there bodies surprisingly."

Numbuh One then looked at Monokuma with a look of desire on his face.

"Mr. Monokuma," Numbuh One asked him. "The photo's please."

"Upupu~. Whatever you say." Monokuma replied, he then took the photo's of both Mandy and Frankie's corpses from out a spare Monokuma file and handed them to Numbuh One.

"Thank you." Numbuh One said as he nodded, he then handed the photo to Ami the girl next to him.

When Ami looked at the photo, she gasped in surprise, she then quickly handed it to Courage, he did the same thing, but in a more cartoonish manor.

"So there really were no other casualties on there bodies...Interesting." Courage thought.

"But what could've made the hole in there bodies!?" Courage said curious.

"Hmm...I'm not really sure." Dexter said puzzled. "I had a look at the weapons in My toolbox, I'm sure that there not able to create holes like that in there bodies..."

"Maybe the weapon was a supernatural source." Juniper said.

"I can see that being the case, besides Mandy has told me before the last class trial we had that she had faced surprisingly powerful forces like it before." Ami replied.

"It would m-make sense." Courage said.

"Heck! It could even possible that the killer could not be one of us...But the mastermind!" Ami exclaimed. "You know what Mandy said as we went down the elevator before the beginning of the first trial, remember!"

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Mandy stopped to think for a few seconds, she then piped up and said in her monotone voice.

"I think the way to get out of this Heck-hole of a school is to find the true villain of this Killing Game...If there even is one, besides Monokuma of course, a "Mastermind" if you will."

 **End of Flashback.**

* * *

"That does seem like a big possibility." Numbuh One said.

"I agree with Numbuh One!" Dexter said.

"It does seem to be the case...But who could use supernatural abilities?-Wait! I think I have something that could maybe be a bit of evidence..." Courage thought.

Courage then thought of something so bizarre...It just might work! Courage grabbed the newspaper article he found earlier, and waved it around so everyone could notice it.

"Okay...Why are you showing a newspaper article?" Dexter said.

"Well you see, I found it during the investigation," Courage said. "read it...It actually made me cry a little bit."

Courage then handed the newspaper article to Dexter, as he read it, he got a bit emotional to say the least, though he didn't cry while reading it oddly enough, and after he finished reading it, he got back to his usual science loving self in the blink of an eye.

"Wait...How can a superhero be a talk show host?" Dexter said. "He also kinda reminds me of Silver Spooner..."

Courage blinked for a moment. "Who?" Courage thought.

Dexter sighed. "Y'know! That Silver Spooner! The superhero quickly removed from the Justice Friends comics due to...You know what?!" Dexter said quickly.

The room then went quiet for a few seconds, Dexter then sighed.

"Seriously..." He thought.

Dexter then gave the newspaper article to Juniper, and as she started to read the article she was both sad and intrigued, mainly by the two people shown in the article, those being Zorak and Moltar.

After she finished reading the article, she then gave it back to Dexter, who then gave it back to Courage.

"Huh...Why do I get the feeling that Space Ghost could be the mastermind?" She said.

A record scratch was then heard as Numbuh One suddenly got a little angry in the blink of an eye

"HOW CAN SUPERHERO BE BAD?! THERE ALL GOOD! NO EXCEPTIONS!" He said enraged.

Ami took her left arm out and stopped Numbuh One for a moment.

"Why are you stopping me like that!" He said.

"Look Numbuh One, sometimes we can all be out of our usual comfort zone," Ami said even superheroes can turn bad sometimes, heck! Even I turned bad once when I had the drumsticks belonging to "Crazy Sticks" the most insane drummer who ever lived!"

"So your saying that Space Ghost could be the mastermind?" He replied surprised.

"Hee hee! Exactly!" Said Dee Dee as she took out the file she looked at during the investigation. She then showed a page with a photo of a superhero in white spandex, and a black mask.

As the rest of them looked at the photo of the superhero. Courage thought.

"Hm...Space Ghost is a superhero...Ghosts are supernatural entities," Courage gasped on the inside. "His supernatural powers must've killed Frankie first, and then due to Mandy's past! He killed them both!

Courage raised his right paw, when he noticed Courage's now raised right paw, Monokuma yawned and said.

"Finally, some excitement..."

"Okay," Courage said. "I think I know how it all went down...So Frankie and Mandy went into the empty classroom, maybe due to Mandy possibly wanting to kill Frankie, Space Ghost appeared and stabbed Frankie in the head, due to Mandy's past, she was frozen in fear when Space Ghost was about to kill her with his supernatural abilities, he then left, leaving not a single trace of evidence with the exception of the knife in Frankie's head."

Courage then crossed his arms as his expression went from confidence to anger. "Monokuma, the killer of Frankie and Mandy and possibly even mastermind is Space Ghost!"

"Upupupu..." Monokuma giggled to himself, all while sweat began forming on the white part of his plush body, turning the white part slightly into a pinkish-red color.

"Um...Mr. Monokuma!" Dee Dee said as Monokuma kept on giggling. "Can you please stop with the laughing?"

"Yeah, it is getting kinda creepy." Ami replied, shivering a little.

"Give it up!" Dexter said. "It's over!"

"Over?" Monokuma questioned. "Upupu...We've just gotten started!"

Monokuma's red eye glowed as a huge cloud of smoke poured into the room, Courage covered his eyes from the cloud in fear, due to the memories of a similar experience he had in Nowhere. The smoke began to clear, revealing not only Monokuma, but a middle aged man floating behind him. He wore a skin tight superhero costume with a black mask covering most of his face, the left eye had the same look Monokuma had as well as a Monokuma emblem on his chest surrounded by a small red triangle along with a matching red cape instead his usual yellow cape and silhouette of himself on his chest. He also had a black and white belt along with his power bands being red with the buttons being black on the left, and white on the right...Just like Monokuma. There he was.

The Mastermind AKA The Ultimate Despair: Space Ghost.

* * *

Floating behind Monokuma was Space Ghost, a former superhero who saved his allies Jan, Jace and Blip (Multiple times mind you.), who later became a talk show host, and then a staff member of C.N. Academy...But now, he wasn't the galactic superhero, he wasn't the somewhat stupid talk show host, he was a villain...But not just any villain. He was the one behind everything, he was the one behind Monokuma and the Ultimate Despair.

"Greetings citizens!" Cried out Space Ghost. "It certainly has been a while since I had such a big role, hasn't it!? I have been waiting for people like you. People that can join me as my sidekicks of never ending despair!"

"W-wait a second!" Dee Dee couldn't believe her eyes as she stammered, she didn't recognize Space Ghost's now despair filled appeareance, as well as the the manly voice that seemed to fit for a superhero like him, rather than the the high pitched voice Monokuma had. "If your Monokuma's controller, then why does he have such a high pitched voice while you have such a manly superhero voice?"

"It was quite simple really." Space Ghost chuckled. "The AI for Monokuma's voice was modeled after Robot Jones, and I used a highly advanced text to speech program to make that little bear speak like he does in the class trials and stuff."

The room then went silent for a few seconds, aside from the sound of a little cricket chirping.

"Who?" Numbuh One said.

"Robot Jones. The show that came in second place in the first "Big Pick" event?" Space Ghost answered angrily. "The show behind Grim and Evil, the original Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne?!"

"I don't seem to remember much about Robot Jones...The only thing I remember is that someone used a text to speech program to make him talk..." Courage thought.

"And if your wondering how Monokuma was made." Space Ghost said. "He was made by a little someone named Mandark, a man who was quite the scientist, who also delved into a somewhat supervillain complex so to speak, he was made in part of a deal I made just for him."

"And what was the deal Mr. Ghost! What did you want to give to Mandark! My enemy for crying out loud!" Dexter grunted.

"Oh...Nothing much...Just a date with Dee Dee." Space Ghost said quickly.

Dee Dee then covered her mouth with both of her hands as she blushed speechless at what Space Ghost said.

"You-WHAT?!" Dexter cried with anger.

"Seriously! He has quite the crush on Dee Dee!" Space Ghost replied.

"Wait a second!" Juniper interrupted. "Why did you even kill Mandy and Frankie in the first place?!"

"First off...DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Space Ghost exclaimed. "And second...I killed them because of the one thing I care about the most...Despair...And also to have a little bit of fun."

"Wait-Wha-FUN!?" Ami said surprised. "I-I don't think that killing someone, let alone two people, in the name of despair is fun."

"You see my little Japanese friend." He now sounded a bit more intimidating and villainous. "You can get a little bored of looking at cartoon characters killing each other, and controlling a talking monochrome teddy bear, and it could give you a despairing urge, no pun intended, to kill someone, and, considering the fact that when your the Ultimate Despair, you can do whatever you want! It kinda gave the golden opportunity to not only cure my boredom but to raise the despair levels a bit!"

"But why didn't we see you when we were searching in the headmaster's office!?" Numbuh One asked to the Mastermind.

Space Ghost then smiled with arrogance. "My superpowers! DUH! Not only can I shoot power beams out of my power bands...But I can also fly, and turn invisible. Any more questions?"

Numbuh One gulped. "N-No..."

Space Ghost then smiled normally. "Good.."

"M-Mr. Ghost...What happened to you..." Courage said nervously.

"Yeah...You used to be a hero and talk show host, but now your a crazy despair nut! Seriously...WHAT IN TARTAKOVSKY'S NAME HAPPENED TO YOU!" Dee Dee cried.

"Oh...Well then...If I'm being honest here...I FREAKING HATED MY TALK SHOW!" Space Ghost exclaimed angrily.

The six survivors gasped in both shock and despair.

"I seriously felt like an idiot working on it! HECK! I even acted to make myself comedic and happy, while in actuality, I was outraged that they would make me a talk show host...AND A STUPID ONE AT THAT! I was stuck as a talk show host for eight. Freaking. Seasons! Heck! Even Brak got his own sitcom with Zorak! Oh...Don't get me wrong, I liked Zorak and Moltar...And just a few years after my final season on Coast to Coast ended...That was when my deep dark spiral into despair induced insanity began. All of my hope started to go away slowly when I saw people recognizing me as a talk show host instead of a superhero! But the moment when the despair kicked in was when Zorak and Moltar died, after the deaths of those two I couldn't take it anymore, all of my hope was lost, it was all replaced with despair...Delicious despair...I even killed my sidekicks Jan, Jace and Blip to further induce my despair! Heck! The reason I came to CN Academy in the first place was to plan the killing game and to plan the kidnapping of Bugs Bunny!"

Space Ghost cackled. "I was once a goody-two-shoes hero...Then I was a stupid talk show host...Now! I AM TAD GHOSTAL AKA SPACE GHOOOOOOOST! THE ULTIMATE DESPAIR!"

"What about our lost memories!" Courage barked.

"And the outside world!" Juniper suggested.

"The outside world is fine." Space Ghost said.

"Phew..." The six survivors said in unison.

"Your missing memories however, I'll give you a little hint." Space Ghost said smirking. "It has something to do with a little gift I want to show you..."

"Well what is it?" Numbuh One asked.

"Just take a look, it'll be quite the ride..." Space Ghost replied.

* * *

Space Ghost pushed a button near Monokuma, making a giant screen appear from behind him, it moved down to where the surviors could see it, it jolted to life. The first thing shown was a photo of a destroyed robot which looked like a robotic scrap heap, his face looked beaten to the point where it was unrecognizable, and his right arm was ripped clean off and some of his wires were even hanging out of his body along with a pool of oil, most likely belonging to the corpse in question, and the area around him didn't look familiar to them, in fact it almost looked like an alien world.

Courage shivered by the look of the first photo. "W-Who could've done such a thing to that poor robot!" He thought.

But it wasn't the last thing Space Ghost showed them, he then snapped his fingers causing for the screen with the gruesome picture of the robotic corpse to turn off, causing a slight sigh of relief for the six survivors. He then turned the screen on again and it showed another picture.

It then showed a picture of familiar Cartoon Network characters being forced out of a familiar building, some characters having bruises on there bodies.

"This is looking a bit freaky..." Said Dee Dee in both a worried and quiet tone.

"Oh...And the next is my favorite of these pictures!" Space Ghost said in a evilish tone.

Space Ghost snapped his fingers again and it showed a video that was truly horrifiying and despair inducing.

The video showed a man with an electric guitar walking to a giant row of TV's that were in the middle of what looked to be a normal apartment street. He then started singing and playing the guitar, seemed normal right...Nope. The lyrics started simply about Cartoon Network and the shows and such, but then a few seconds later...

"Cuz now we've got real people and! We heard it blows your mind!" He sang.

"Wait!" Dexter said holding his head in shock.

"They came up with this song to tell you all the news!" The guitarist sang some more. "That Cartoon Network's airing both real people and cartoons!"

"They are not!" Numbuh One cried in horror.

As the song continued, the survivors were both angered and shocked by what they saw, not only were new cartoons on Cartoon Network, but live action shows too.

As the song finished Space Ghost laughed wickedly.

"This is pretty much what will happen if you fail to defeat me...Aside from the robot, we killed him before you came here..."

"S-So your gonna cancel all of the cartoons on the network...And replace them with new cartoons and LIVE ACTION!" Courage cried.

Space Ghost smiled. "Exactly you stupid dog."

* * *

"WHAT ABOUT OUR LOST MEMORIES YOU SHIFTY SPECTER YOU!" Numbuh One exclaimed.

"I WAS JUST GETTING TO IT!" Space Ghost cried. "You impatient kids and your want for stupid programming.."

Space Ghost then cleared his throat. "You know the memories you had..."

"Yeah w-what about them?" Courage asked.

"Well...I'd hate to spill the beans but...All sixteen of the students here were actors at the network for commercial breaks, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, and bumpers, along with the brain washing device being created by Dexter who made the device before the killing game!" He said at a fast pace.

"Wait, the memories of the fun we had back at Cartoon Network studios was erased..." Courage said shivering.

"But not just any memories...ALL OF THOSE ACTING MEMORIES!" Space Ghost exclaimed.

Tears began to form on Courage's face. "N-No! It can't be...It isn't POSSIBLE!" He cried.

"V-Velma...Cartoon Cartoon Fridays...I even made the brain washing device...H-How can I be so EVIL!" Dexter cried angrily.

"All of the dancing, all of the fun I had, all gone..." Dee Dee said in a quiet and sorrowful tone.

"The KND, all of the fun we had filming bumpers...Erased...Possibly forever." Numbuh One said tearing up.

"W-Why did those memories go!" Juniper cried angrily.

"All of the music we played...We even made the theme song to the Teen Titans...How can they...Leave us.." Ami said crying uncontrollably.

Space Ghost laughed as despair filled the survivors hearts, they couldn't believe what was happening to them...It had truly felt like despair...Had actually won...

* * *

"Courage...Courage!" A voice called out.

Courage then woke up, he was in a purple void, it really felt like he was in his own mind, he looked in front of him he saw a man in big glasses who also was somewhat bald who had black hair at the back of his head, he also had a purple shirt and blue pants with brown shoes.

Courage gasped. "Who are you? And where am I?"  
"I am your creator silly!" He said. "And this...Is your mind."

Courage pinched himself, he wasn't dreaming. "Listen, you have to defeat Space Ghost with the power of hope." The Creator said.

"W-Wait!" Courage cried. "My friends are in deep despair, how can I help them!"

The Creator picked up Courage. "Just shoot hope into them!" He told him. "That way all of the survivors will come back to there senses to take down the ultimate despair!"

The Creator then put Courage down. Courage then walked away from him, waving back.

* * *

Courage rubbed his eyes, he was back in the courtroom, he then looked around him, the five other survivors were still in despair, and Space Ghost was still laughing.

Courage breathed in. "Okay...I can do this!" He told himself.

"I-I wanna play and dance again..." Dee Dee said in despair.

"Don't lose hope!" Courage barked.

Dee Dee then blinked as she came back to her senses, she then closed her eyes and smiled as she jumped up with joy.

"I feel like I've just stepped into the most comfortable footwear imaginable! I. Feel! Sooooo! GOOOOD!" She said gleefully.

"Yumi...I wanna make music with you again..." Ami said in despair.

"Don't lose hope!" Courage barked.

Ami shook her head, she looked around her, she saw Dee Dee jumping up with glee, she smiled.

"I-I can feel it." Ami said. "The music, the songs we made together. There...Coming back!" Ami shrugged. "I don't if I should be saying this but...Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi is back by popular demand!" She exclaimed happily.

"I couldn't save anyone...And I'm a Te Xuan Ze.." Juniper said in despair.

"Don't lose hope!" Courage barked.

Juniper rubbed her eyes, she gasped at the sight of Courage and Ami smiling and Dee Dee jumping with joy.

"I'm feeling like I've gotten more stronger than ever before...It's like both the strength and hope overflowing!" Juniper said excitedly.

"I want to fight with the KND again.." Numbuh One said in despair.

"Don't lose hope!" Courage barked.

Numbuh One blinked, he then smiled with pride.

"It feels like there's some energy inside me...It even feels like I'm a hero again...Well then as the old saying goes...Kids Next Door...BATTLE STATIONS!" He exclaimed as he proudly took off his glasses.

"I want to do science one more time..." Dexter said in despair.

"Don't lose hope!" Courage barked.

Dexter blinked as he snapped out of his despair, he saw the other survivors happy, Dexter smiled happily.

"This is not only a fine day for science...But a hopeful day for science!"

Space Ghost growled.

"This isn't what I wanted...THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED AT ALL!"

"It's over Space Ghost. You have lost!" Courage exclaimed.

"Yeah! Give up!" Dexter repeated.

Tad sighed. "Well...This is...ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!" He exclaimed, he now looked a bit aroused and had a bit of sweat on him.

"W-Wait WHAT!?" Courage thought.

"Oh my! Look at the time Monokuma!" Space Ghost said.

He then held Monokuma up and did an impression of him.

"What is it Space Ghost?"

He then got back to his normal Ultimate Despair persona.

"I think it's time for my execution! Do you think I should press the button myself?"

"Of course Space Ghost after you!" His Monokuma self said.

Space Ghost then got back to his normal personality, he dropped Monokuma, he then walked up to the big red button Monokuma would normally use for executions.

"Well then...This is it...My execution..." He said. "I can feel it, I can feel the despair...Upupupu...Upupupupupupupupu! Even the smallest bit despair would feel nice...But this despair...Oh my TOTH this despair...The despair of death is greater than any bit of Despair I can ever imagine! Upupupu! This going to be the greatest cancellation Cartoon Network has ever given us! Upupupupupu! And without further ado..IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Space Ghost then slammed his hand on the button with all his might, it then showed not Monokuma pulling him like the other killers, but instead, he flew alongside Monokuma with text reading.

 **"Congratulations! Space Ghost has been found Guilty! Commencing punishment!"**

* * *

 _ **The Ultimate Cancellation!**_

 **Space Ghost survives all the previous executions, even the executions of Johnny Bravo and Bubbles, and, when he gets to Robin's execution, he is instead beaten up by Monokuma's dressed up as Jan, Jace and Blip, all controlled by Zorak, after surviving these executions, Space Ghost is in a destroyed version of the Cartoon Planet set, and is then crushed by a safe, killing him instantly.**

* * *

After the execution had ended, they heard the sound of a rising elevator, the elevator doors opened, it was Bugs Bunny! He was somewhat smiling, even a bit proud, Courage ran up to Bugs and barked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Settle down Doc." Bugs said to the survivors. "I'm just here to congratulate you for defeating Space Ghost, that's all."

"But wait! What about you! How did you escape!" Juniper said.

"Well, it was all thanks to my quick thinking Missy." He replied. "How else would I have outsmarted all those bad guys from when I was just a cartoon character!"

The others chuckled.

"Now, on to the topic at hand, just follow me to the elevator and I'll explain it all."

The seven of them walked back into the elevator, as it went up, Bugs cleared his throat and told them.

"Well, my stalker-ish girlfriend Lola told me about this interesting organization called "The Miguzi Foundation.". The organization gathers some former and might I add very talented individuals from across the Cartoon Network world in an organization that is thriving to stop despair once and for all! Mainly the stuff with Space Ghost, but considering he's dead, we just have to try and clean up the stains that he left on the clean carpet known as some of the other places in the Cartoon Network world if you know what I mean."

 **"Clunk"**

The seven of them walked out, after they walked out, Bugs showed them a red button with the label "Escape".

"Wait! Where did you get this!" Numbuh One asked.

"I found it while I was escaping." Bugs told him.

The six survivors smiled. They then pressed the button, causing all of the windows to open for the first in what seemed like ages.

The seven of them then walked through the hallways and up to the door that led to the outside of the academy.

Bugs smiled. The others smiled back.

"Are you ready Doc?" Bugs asked them.

"Yes!" The survivors said in unison.

They all flung open the door. It was the afternoon, it was getting a little dark, but it was okay, they hadn't been out in forever, and it really felt like they accomplished something quite...Hope filled to say the least...

"YAY! I can see Mom and Dad again!" Dee Dee said gleefully.

"Dee Dee! No need to be so loud!" Dexter replied annoyed.

"You thought you've seen the last of me evil magical creatures? You were wrong! Cause Juniper Lee is returning to fight you all...And I won't hold back!" She exclaimed.

"Finally...We'll be playing music again Yumi!" Ami said smiling.

"Sector V...I have returned." Numbuh One said.

"F-Finally...It's all over now...I can finally go home after all this despair...YES!" Cried Courage happier than he has ever been.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Johnny, Robin, Velma, Mandy, Flapjack, Frankie, Eddy, Lazlo...I have finally avenged you all..."

And with that...It was all over...Tad Ghostal Aka Space Ghost was gone for good, Bugs had escaped, and the survivors returned to there families...But most importantly, the day...And hope was saved all thanks to... Juniper, Dee Dee, Ami, Numbuh One, Dexter and Courage!

 **The survivors of the C.N. Academy killing game!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Phew...This has been quite the ride hasn't it?! I had so much fun writing this fanfic...But don't worry...I've got some unused executions planned...Don't you worry! I'll maybe upload them after I've uploaded this!**

 **I would also like to give HUGE! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! Followed Faved! And viewed this story! I really appreaciate it.**

 **Please share your final thoughts on the story! It is the last chapter of the story after all! XD**


	19. Alternate Executions

**Courage's Execution: The Mono-Mansion of Terror.**

 **The execution begins with an overview of a dark and creepy manor with lightning flashing in the background. The camera zooms into a room with a bunch of paintings and in the center is Courage. Then without warning the lights go out and start flickering, menacing yellow eyes appear in the background. Courage screams and runs to one of the doors in the room which leads into a hallway. Once inside the hallway, the lights stop flickering they then turn on, which starts the walls closing in on Courage. He begins to look and manages to find an exit. The closer Courage got to the exit the faster walls close in on him. Just when he reach the door Monokuma pushes a button that makes the walls immediately close on Courage killing him instantly.**

 **Numbuh One's Execution: Mustardy Gunfire.**

 **Numbuh One is in what looks to be destroyed version of the Sector V tree house, he then gets his legs tangled in vines, and is then pulled to and then strapped to a pole. Then Monokuma appears along with an army of other Monokuma dressed like The Kids Next Door, along with having either a colander or strainer on there heads and holding what look to be mustard guns, he then points to Numbuh One, Numbuh One is terrified by this, and then, the Monokuma's shoot there mustard guns...But instead of well...Mustard, the mustard is revealed to be bullets, shooting Numbuh One to death...**

 **Dexter's Execution: Dial D For Despair.**

 **Dexter is in a destroyed city with Major Glory, Valhallen, The Infraggable Krunk, and Monkey (From Dial M For Monkey) above Dexter in the sky, Dexter hopes he will get to see the Justice Friends, but he isn't sure who Monkey is. Monokuma then appears dressed like Agent Honeydew and points at the four heroes without Dexter knowing. Then the four of the heroes smile wickedly to Dexter's despair, with Monkey swooping down and starts repeatedly punching Dexter, then The Justice Friends then drop down near Dexter and use there most powerful attack "Justice Frenzy" and kill Dexter instantly.**

 **Dee Dee's Execution: Ooh! What Does This Button Do?**

 **Dee Dee is on a stage with Monokuma's in the audience wearing fancy clothing and hats and the backdrop being what looks to be a ballroom with people dressed in fancy looking formal wear, Dee Dee is wearing a pink princessey tutu with poofy sleeves, a gold tiara and silver ballet slippers. Dee Dee then see's she has red ribbon tied tightly on her wrists, ankles and neck, with Monokuma off screen making her dance like a puppet, Dee Dee is a little scared by this, when suddenly Monokuma appears dressed like Dexter, he then pulls out a similar button Dexter uses in the original cartoon, but when Dee Dee is about to happily push the button, Monokuma presses it, with four other Monokuma dressed in tutu's, the Monokuma's then start pulling the the ribbon with a machine pulling the ribbon on Dee Dee's neck, Dee Dee's arms and legs then get ripped off, with the audience cheering, and the Monokuma on the stage bowing as she dies.**

 **Ami's Execution: HiHi Puffy Ami Despair Show!**

 **Ami is in a black room, a spotlight shines on her, speaker's then appear around her, she is then pulled by chains and strapped to a pink and purple chair, Monokuma then appears on a giant speaker, and then pushes a button that made the music's volume extremely loud, Monokuma then pushes a second button, it turns on the music, which is revealed to be music played by her band, the music then plays, Ami screams as she then bleeds to death, ending with a giant boom box falling on top of her.**

 **Juniper Lee's Execution: The Ultimate Battle Against Evil!**

 **Juniper is standing in wilderness. Various magical monsters appear and surround her, even though Juniper successfully kicks them one after another, the enemies don't stop appearing. Eventually it becomes too crammed and she dies by the pressure of being buried.**

 **Lazlo's Execution: The Forest of Fear.**

 **Lazlo is alone in a deep dark forest, he then sees a red arrow possibly leading to a way out, however Monokuma all while holding a machete and wearing a hockey mask, is behind Lazlo, Lazlo runs away from Monokuma following the directions to the exit of the forest, as he gets nearer and nearer to the exit though, the path becomes more pink and bloody, and when he gets to the end he is horrified to see the bodies of Raj, Edward, Clam, and the other Bean Scouts dead, he then finds out that Monokuma has gotten to him, and Monokuma using his machete kills him as the execution cuts to a close.**

 **Blossom's Alternate Execution: A Truly Pretty Blossom Indeed.**

 **Blossom is standing on top of a huge plant pot filled with soil, a bag of what looks to be sweets drops on her head, having a love for candy, Blossom eats the sweets and enjoys them, once she is finished however, another plant pot appears near Blossom, she discovers that the plant pot has the dead bodies of her creator, Professor Utonium, her boyfriend Jared, and her other sister, Buttercup. She is horrified, her stomach then begins to rumble, when suddenly she coughs up flowers, and then, vines start coming out of her body, making pink, blue and green flowers as she dies, Monokuma then appears watering the now dead body of Blossom.**

 **Velma's Execution: Through The Doors You Go!**

 **Velma is in a dark and spooky hallway, a Monokuma dressed like a knight (Which is a reference to the first Scooby Doo monster.) with lots of doors at both sides, when she tries to run through a door however she ends up coming out of another, the same went with Monokuma, when Velma gets to the far end of the hallway, she finds a black and white door, nervous, she opens the door, Velma enters the dark room, the door closes behind her, a dark figure approaches Velma, the lights turn on, it's revealed to be a ghost clown, Velma screams as the lights go out, and the ghost clown kills her, afterwards, The Ghost Clown takes off his mask and reveal's that the whole time, The Ghost Clown was Monokuma wearing a mask, all while Monokuma himself is laughing.**

 **Bubbles's Alternate Execution: The Little Labrat.**

 **Bubbles is in a giant hamster's wheel chased by a giant Monokuma ball. When she finally trips and when a few hamster's along with Bullet "The Powerpuff Squirrel" fall out. She rushes to protect them from being crushed by the Monokuma ball. She dies with a satisfied smile.**

 **Eddy's Execution: Scammer's Gambit.**

 **Eddy and Monokuma are setting off against each other in the industrial part of the Cul-Da-Sac. Various tables are displaying various card games, and betting tables. Monokuma challenges Eddy to a contest to see if hes really worthy of his Ultimate Scam Artist title. If he wins, he'll over look his murder and he'll receive a Jawbreaker. Eddy, up against the wall goes through with it. Eddy rushes behind a table, and shuffles a deck of cards confidently, and is dealing them to Monokuma. Due to Monokuma being a robot, he's able to easily see through his shuffling and tell which cards are which. Monokuma pays a quarter Monokuma picks the card he is looking for, that being an ace of hearts, he draws it, but is surprised when the paint fades off to reveal its not the right card. Eddy runs to retrieve his jaw breaker, and as he puts it in his mouth, it dissolves, and was laced with poisons. Eddy walks smugly until he collapses. He reaches for Monokuma's hand, but the bear takes the quarter. Eddy dies from the poison.**

 **Robin's Alternate Execution: The Tightrope Walk of Doom!**

 **Robin is on a high podium inside of a circus tent, with Monokuma's in the audience, Robin notices the tightrope and get's a little scared, he anxiously walks along the tightrope, all while holding his staff, however, all while Robin is walking along the tightrope, Monokuma presses a button, and shocks the tightrope with electricity, when Robin is about to reach the end, Monokuma presses the button rapidly, causing Robin to lose his balance, and causes him to fall to the spike covered floor, killing him.**

 **(OH! And by the way, this execution is a reference to Robin's alter ego, Dick Grayson, and his past as a circus performer!)**

 **Flapjack's Execution: The Sweet Taste of Despair!**

 **Flapjack is on what looks to be Candy Island, Flapjack is overjoyed by this, he then notices a circle of Monokuma's dancing around him. Flapjack dances along with the Monokuma, when suddenly one of the Monokuma's dancing, ties Flapjack up with strawberry laces onto a Candy Cane pole, and drags him to a giant lake of hot pink sugary liquid, Flapjack eats the strawberry laces up, and dives into the giant lake...Then...Flapjack's skin melts and is dragged deeper and deeper into the candy lake...Never to be seen again...**

 **Johnny Bravo's Alternate Execution: Nothing More Than a Pretty Face...**

 **Johnny Bravo looks around him, he is surrounded by Monokuma's dressed as beautiful woman, he does his signature poses, the Monokuma's around him cheer, as he does this for a little while, the Monokuma's start to laugh, then they start to laugh mockingly, making Johnny do more poses frequently. Suddenly however, Johnny hears a gunshot...He falls to the floor, Johnny Bravo had now been shot in the head by a figure in a black hood, not showing his face...At all!**

 **Mandy's Execution: Fear the Reaper.**

 **Mandy is standing in a throne room, dressed in a pink princess gown with a flower motif complete with a golden tiara with a pink and white flower in the middle, and a pair of white boots with matching flowers on them. Two Monokuma's drag her to a gold and red throne, she then sees a crowd of familar faces cheering for her, saying stuff like. "All hail Queen Mandy!" "Mandy you rock!" "Mandy your beautiful." "Go Mandy go, go!" And other stuff like that. She starts to smile, but shows no teeth, however, she suddenly hears the sound of a scythe slicing flesh. In fear, she closes her eyes...Only to wake up in a graveyard alongside her "Friend" Billy, the tombstones have the names of different Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy characters, along with other Hanna Barbera and Cartoon Network characters, she then looks behind her, and suddenly, both Billy and Mandy are decapitated, Grim then holds both the decapitated heads...Ending with the sound of Grim's familiar laugh along with lightning flashing in the background.**

 **Frankie's Execution: A New Fresh Batch.**

 **Frankie is trying to save a bunch of imaginary friends, but as she gets close to Cheese, she slips on a patch of spilled milk. She falls for a bit, only to fall into something somewhat hard. A massive glass. A giant Monokuma starts pouring milk and Frankie desperately tries to swim up, but Monokuma crumbles up cookies and drops them into the cup. With no way out, Frankie drowns in the milk.**

 **Bugs Bunny's Execution: That's All Folks!**

 **A large chain pulls Bugs to a stage, he bows nervously as flowers and bouquets fly onto the stage. A Monokuma shakes his hand aggressively. The curtains close and silhouettes of many Monokuma and Bugs remain as the Monokuma approach him, they then begin hitting him over the head with hammers and mallets, they then tie him up with rope and leave him on the floor. Another Monokuma dressed up like a duck puts a lot of dynamite on top of him, the Monokuma laughs as he blows up.**

 **Samurai Jack's Execution: Gotta Get Back!**

 **Jack is walking through a forest, many Monokuma's approach, more Monokuma approach, he slashes the Monokuma's as he goes through the forest, as he gets to the forests clearing, Jack is then grabbed by Aku-esque thorny vines and is tied up at the clearing, trapping Jack.**

 **Harvey Birdman's Execution: The Flightless Bird.**

 **Birdman is standing in a black room, three screens light up, two beside him, and one in front of him, these three screens each one of the Galaxy Trio on a separate screen, Harvey then hears the sound of a gavel hitting something, then the screen behind him lights up, it is revealed that the screen behind him is of the original Birdman, and he uses his solar ray to kill Harvey.**

 **Space Ghost's Alternate Execution: Space Ghost's Final Mission**

 **Jan, Jace and Blip, are tied up to poles on a planet. Space Ghost runs towards them and saves the three of them, only for the three of them to smile wickedly, they then chain him to a pole and then use there power band's rays to kill Space Ghost instantly.**


End file.
